Impossible
by x-HaTeThAtILoVeYoU-x
Summary: Jacob Black fled Washington in search of a Fresh Start before the wedding as he couldn't bare to watch Bella marry Edward. 15 Years later Renesmee tired of leading a perfect life with her boring, predictable vampire family, and hybrid boyfriend, She leaves seeking excitment and independence. They meet and get a lot more than they bargained for.A Soul mate. A/U. Lemons and Language
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Impossible

**AUTHOR: x-HaTeThAtILoVeYoU-x**

**SUMMARY: Young shape-shifter Jacob Black fled Washington in search of a Fresh Start before the infamous Cullen wedding as he couldn't bare to watch his 'Beloved Bella' marry his arch enemy and biggest rival Edward Cullen. 15 Years later a fully matured Renesmee Cullen is sick and tired of leading a perfect life with her boring, predictable vampire family, and over-protective half-vampire half-human hybrid boyfriend Nahuel so she runs away from home seeking adventure and excitement. Little do they know their going to find a lot more than they originally bargained for. A Soul mate. A/U **

**RATING: M For Lemons and Language**

**(A/N: I'll do Renesmee's chapter first so you can get up to date with her life, and then Jacob's is next. Be patient my lovely's, the storyline will pick up soon. Renesmee hasn't been called Nessie Yet because Jacob want around to nickname her. I'll try alternate the different points of view - I only write Jacob and Nessie's POV though. Love this pairing so much !**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I just make them do wacky things. This is all just for fun and to satisfy my perverted mind. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since the Volturi left vanished from the face of the supernatural world , Life was peaceful. Well, As far as the good folks of Forks were concerned. The Cullens were still strange, but they were just four couples that kept to themselves and didn't bother anyone. I got too big too quick, so I'd been kept out of the public eye and when grown, I'd been introduced as my father's niece, the daughter of his also adopted brother, who killed in a tragic car accident. I was supposedly adopted by my parents. This way my last name could be Cullen also without suspicion.

What people didn't know was that I didn't live with the Cullens in the 'Big House', as we called it. And I didn't live in the 'Little Cottage', as they called my parents place.

Occasionally a vampire would appear uninvited in the area. The Cullens would track them down first if possible, and ask them to leave and not to hunt this area. If they left, no harm, no foul. If they didn't, or gave them a hard time, my family would instantly take them out.

The Olympic Coven had a formidable reputation now. They had somehow defeated ( well, almost ), the Volturi. Word had spread of the offensive against them and how they had turned tail at the end, having found no crimes to persecute. Those vampires that didn't heed their warning and stay off their territory or leave when asked were never heard from again. In the world of the supernatural, they were held in high esteem and a bit of awe and fear and well. Newborns to the life were given the Volturi laws to follow. Only now they were warned against something else as well. "Stay away from the Cullens ". They came away from a 20 vampire offensive in tact, and even the Volturi leave them alone. Don't ever mess with them, unless you want to end this life."

I was brought back to the present by the sound loud whistling of the wind outside, indicating a heavy storm was on the way. I miss Alaska, I though glumly. I knew we couldn't live there forever, as there was always the threat of humans coming to conclusion of their own about why we hadn't aged for 10 years. But I was still content with out new location because Forks was my hometown. When we first left Forks 5 years ago, I was devastated. It the only place I ever known at the time and the prospect of kissing goodbye, even if I didn't know anyone there was so I had no choice or say in the situation, because I was still a 'child'. Yeah right ! What kind of child looks like a fully grown young adult, has the mental intelligence of someone six times my age or older, and has a boyfriend... ( a very cute one may I add)? My alarm began to ring, telling me it was time to do my chores but I ignored it as usual. I had eternity for that.

I walked across my room and entered the walk in closet Aunt Alice had made and fully stocked for me. The doors were plain glossy black with my initials inscribed in dark purple , to match the colour scheme of my entire bedroom. My mirror was gigantic, it took up one whole wall in the back of the closet which just seemed to make the room appear double the size it actually was. I swear it's bigger than my room, which is ridiculous because I hardly wear half the clothes in there. I only wear skinny jeans or tight leggings ( much to Nahuel's enjoyment ) because they make my knees look...nice. I dislike wearing plain jeans and t-shirts because i always compared to my mother. I don't want people to think of her when they see me, i want them to see me. Renesmee Cullen.I sighed as I took a good look at my reflection in the mirror. I've always felt self-conscious around my family because I know that I'll never compare to their supernatural beauty. Yes, I inherited my chocolate-brown eyes, and the extremely annoying blush from my mom's past human life .Yet, somehow I managed to get my fathers beautiful bronze hair that fell in bouncy curls to my waist, as well as his alabaster pale skin ( although mine wasn't as pale as his, yet I still did a fantastic job of scaring humans away from me - ... I hated high school ). I was the perfect blend of my mother and father, some of the most beautiful people in entire world, but yet I lacked the *WOW* factor. I turned my body slightly and continued my inspection of my body. I was so tall its ridiculous. 5'8. Without shoes on - I don't even know where I get it from because my mother is a midget (I love you mommy) and my father is just mere inches taller than me. Nahuel always teases me about it and calls me a 'giant monster' or 'freak on stilts' (who's acting like a child now ?) but I brush it off because I like to think he's only kidding.

In honest truth, I absolutely adore my family. They are the most important people in my lives, and probably only people too. But sometimes all the 'love' have shower me in gets too overwhelming. The not-so-suprise parties and those i-got-you-an-expensive-gift-because-i-can gifts , but don't even get me started on the wild shopping sprees I'm dragged (literally) by my crazy aunts to buy pointless, slutty and unnecessary over-priced clothes I would never wear even If i had a gun shoved up my ass by a psychotic mafia boss.

My family is extremely cautious around human with me. When I went to school with them for the first time I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. Although I tried to make human friends, no-one seemed to be comfortable with me around so they ignored me or made snide comments and sick jokes for the 'New Kid'. Ever since that first week at School, I vowed to myself after it was over, I would never return.

I found my self frowning as sat on my window seat and stared out of the window out into the vast landscape that was the Cullen estate.I was longing for freedom. Excitement, to be able to feel a rush and a thrill once in a while. And not just from smuggling sweets from Grandma Esme's kitchen cupboards. I couldn't help but smirk as I remembered the first time I ate them, absolutely delicious. Somehow i managed to find myself finishing several packets of strawberry whips and boiled sweets. Let's just say I didn't leave the bathroom for a week , not such a good idea after all then. I heard heavy footsteps across the corridor stomping toward my room. I didn't need telling that it was my Father, probably coming to scold me for not washing the laundry again.

" RENSMEE CARLIE CULLEN !" He Bellowed, I could practically feel the house shake as he began his daily rant. I knew how this conversation would go. Why are you blocking your mind from me ( I developed the ability to shield my mind just like my mother, but I still can't shield others around me) ? Or What were you doing with Nahuel in your room? Sometimes the occasional Why didn't you finish you chores? Were the usual argument openers, I would of course reply with a sarky comment or let my teenage hormones take over ( Even if I look 21 I have the temper of a 16-year-old girl ). Then all hell will break loose, we'll break a few windows and various household items would be used as weapons as we battled it out. I would win, he would march of in a mood and I would fall asleep with a smug mile plastered on my face. But for some reason, lately I just couldn't be bothered. I feel sad, and ... despressed. How, What Why ? I have no absolute no idea what so ever, but whatever it is that's bugging me ... It's just ...weird. Carlisle calls it my 'Teenage' Phase, and because I'm part vampire, all my feelings and emotions are amplified. Rosalie says it's just me being stupid. That I act all 'Emo Like' to get attention. She claims I'm turning into a total bitch. I don't know what she's talking about. If I'm turning into a sadistic bitch, that I should congratulate her for her awesome teaching skills.

"Renesmee? Are you listening we need to talk ! Get down her now" he roared. I couldn't suppress the urge to roll my eyes it him, he's in one of those moods again. Great. I might as well just go have a bath. He'll be mad for a long time. Unless my mother comes and offers him a 'relaxing massage'. The way she winks at him after makes me sick, how could they discuss things like that in front of their teenage daughter? Thank you for corrupting my innocent young mind.

Anyway... Where was I ? Ah yes, Here I am talking a load of shit about something I don't even understand myself. I have my prince charming ( Nahuel ) my Caring family ( sometimes), immortality and wealth - I like to convince myself I'm kind of pretty at times too( obviously a lie). I have fancy cars, clothes with foreign designer labels, everything about my life screams perfect. To me, it's far from it.

I'll smile, laugh and play along. I don't want anyone to know how im truly feeling deep down inside. No matter how many fast cars my father throws at me, or how may stupid shopping trips my aunt forces me to endure will change how I feel. No matter how many times Nahuel tells me he loves me, I'll never feel the same no matter how many times i force the dreaded four-letter word out my mouth. I'm living a lie. I'm not the girl my parents think I am, or the girl they'll ever want me to be.

The truth about the real Renesmee cullen is I hate spending money. I hate playing the wretched piano. I hate talking about my non-existant social life with my family. I hate it when Nahuel asks me to go on cheesy dates with him. I hate it when my grandfather makes me read his old diaries and books so i can learn 'the history a Cullen' and the fucking 'birth of america'. I hate wearing sunday dresses. I hate family dinners. I hate it all.

5,4,3,2,1...

"RENESMEE !" He growled from behind the door. "I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN YOUNG LADY, DROP THE DAMN ATTITUDE AND GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Fuck my life.

* * *

**What do you think ? My first ever fan-fiction !**

**Please leave a comment for me, you have no idea how happy it will make me ! **

**Next chapter on by the weekend, Bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE : I'm such a tease aren't I ? I'm sorry I left you hanging. Punish me later, read first. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and added this story as a favourite. You have absolutely No idea how happy you made me. This took me a long time to write because I wasn't sure how to approach Jacob's pint of view. I didn't want him to be all weepy and pathetic or cliché. So um... Here is his chapter ! Prepare to be suspicious ;)

Love you guys !

x-HaTeThAtILoVeYoU-x

* * *

Chapter One - Jacob

I closed my eyes, laying back on the golden sand, breathing in the last of the long day. Although autumn wasn't my favourite season, even I had to admit there was something special about the autumn sunsets that nature had to show. I found myself often watching the sunset in my spare time recently. They had a calming effect on me so I often come to this exact spot and just bask in the weak autumn sun ,when I felt tired or just needed space. This was my private place, my secret hideaway.

The season cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire. The sun, was like a large,orange fireball in the distance , partially hidden by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colours of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. It's so...Beautiful.

I savoured the salty breeze as I inhaled deeply, trying to memorize every scent, every sound and every image on the deserted beach. I've always loved going to the beach, mainly because my family's little red brick house back in La Push was close to one. Although First Beach in La Push had never ever been as hot and humid, like here in California, it was still perfect to me. I had so many good memories there; like me and my older twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel playing in the shallow depths of the freezing sea water when we were young, then coming home with a terrible cold. Mom would make us her special homemade blueberry muffins, then we'd all sit together and listen to bedtime stories by the fire. I still remembered the day when Rebecca nearly drowned and my father AND his friend Chief Officer Swan (Charlie) had to be the heroes of the day and rescue her before the storm that was brewing swept her away.

_Those were some good times_.

The biggest changes in my life came when Sarah Mai Black died. In the tragic car accident that left my Dad paralysed waist down, my mom was the one who lost her life. Her death hit the family hard. One day she was here, the next day she was gone.

Under the circumstances my dad did a pretty good job of raising us by himself. I know things must have gotten difficult for him, especially when Rebecca and Rachel went into their 'Adolescent years'. Those were by far ,the most Awkward Year of my life.

I didn't have lots of friends at school. I wasn't really popular, I had friends though. At least I wasn't a complete loner. I was just another boring guy from the Quileute Reservation.

_I guess That changed when I met Bella Swan._

Perhaps I have to thank stupid leeches that ruined my life, because although they destroyed my once bright future,they also saved me in a strange way. If they hadn't come to Forks in the first place, I wouldn't be the Jake Black (multi-millionaire and owner of a successful chain of Motor Repair Shops). I wouldn't have phased for the first time ( despite how much I hated the dreadful transformation at the time),if the Cullen's hadn't arrived in Forks. I wouldn't look and feel as good as I do. I'm a giant, and yes at nearly 7ft I do look pretty intimidating. My muscular physique just adds to my 'bad boy' image. In fact, I think I've grown since I took position of Alpha (well, I'm bigger than Sam was). I'm not vain or anything, but even I have to admit I'm pretty good-looking, and defiantly a hit with the ladies. I cut my hair now and then, because it gets in the way when I'm in Wolf form. I prefer it shorter, because I don't look like the old me. I feel like I've been Reborn.

If the Cullen's hadn't left, if Bella hadn't left with Edward then I wouldn't be here right now. I would still be chasing a stupid crush that was way out my league. I'd still be in Sam's pack, forced to submit to his every command. I'd still be punching Paul in the face, for imprinting on MY sister Rachel , when even I know (despite how much I loathed imprinting) that it wasn't something you could control. I'd still be Jacob Black back in washington, except this time, with nothing but a bruised ego and a broken heart. I'd still be doing the same old stuff in the same old places.

I was in love with La Push, because its my hometown, the place I grew up. I'd never actually travelled and seen other countries and cultures before. It's amazing how much can be achieved in 15 years. It's like I've turned my life around.

I've been on a Road trip around america with Leah, Embry and Nikki, my own little loyal pack (probably the most difficult thing in the world considering Leah and Embry were little too close for comfort and Nikkita had "personal differences' with everyone we met... Including several Police Officers), I've visited exotic holiday destinations every year for each others birthdays and been to lots of countries around the world , from to South Africa, London, Australia, Japan. Money wasn't much of a problem when you could stay in wolf form most of the time, AND the fact that we are all walking Bank's now helps. Anyway... So now, I'm right back where I started 13 years ago. California, the sunny haven I've grown to love. It seemed like the obvious place to settle down in because I was convinced there would be vampires around. Unless they were suicidal or something, obviously.

I've proudly taken my rightful place as pack Alpha. My pack now consists of Leahh Clearwater ( who hasn't been as much of a bitch since she started dating Embry), Embry Call ( one of my best friends since I started school, and he also happens to be Beta in my Pack) and of course the legendary Nikkita Taylor (Vampire hunter/slayer who's supernatural abilities and immortality confounds us all, not to mention worlds most amazing, and possibly most annoying friend). Me and Nikkita are just close friends, but no-one else seems to understand that. Especially Leah, she's absolutely convinced were having a saucy affair behind closed doors, no matter how many times I try to convince her otherwise ( well we might have shared the odd 'moment' or two... or 10 but that's all in the past now ). Things between me and Nikki (Nikkita) have always been easy. There's no Im-love-with-a-vampire drama or any 'Bella' shit like that. Were just friends, close friends - closer than we should be in honest truth,but who cares ?

Nikkita was the complete opposite of me. She's loud-mouthed, rude at times, confident and not afraid of anyone. Her stunning looks just added to the perfect being she was. Her eyes were a vivid leaf green colour, that always had her signature mischievous gleam. When you saw that look, you know she's up to no good. She was tall, tanned ( that's expected from someone from the Quileute Reservation of course) and had inky black hair that tumbled down mid-chest in messy curls. One of a kind.

The unusual part about her was ... well ... Her. She hadn't aged in exactly 12 years and is, and will probably always remain in the body of a 22-year old woman (not that I was complaining). Her ancestors were vampire hunters, but she's also part Quileute so that's why we think she has the supernatural powers she does. It's highly unlikely that an ordinary human can run faster than a VAMPIRE and have clear blood. It's freaky, but I can't talk much since I explode into a giant mutant wolf.

I've been my friend since we were in diaper's, and she is defiantly the queen of crazy. We used to get up to all sorts when we were younger, and her mom is like my mom. Just like mine was hers. I know I treated her badly and Forgot about here all together when Bella Came around, But I was too 'In love' to realise it at the time. I ditched her because I thought I didn't need her around. Biggest mistake of my life. When I look back now at my past, I realised that Isabella Swan just wasn't worth it.

In my opinion, Bella Swan didn't need to become a vampire, she was already a monster.

She had an ability, just like 'beloved' bloodsucker 'Edward Cullen' did and her psychotic psychic Best friend 'Alice Cullen'. Except no-one from the world of the supernatural, even Bella herself knew she possessed.

She was a manipulator. She would suck you up in her innocent young maiden façade. She would seduce you with her sweet personality and make you fall in love with her. She would make you think the world of her, put your life on the line just to protect hers. Then she'd turn her back on you. As soon as she gets what she wants, or what she needs from you ,your yesterday's news. The most horrific thing about it, was she didn't even know she was doing it. She was so madly in love with Edward that she couldn't see she was hurting Everyone else around her. She didn't know that every time she was sneaking out with Edward, or running of to try complete some new chapter in their twisted love story, her family and friends were suffering. She didn't know her own father would cry himself to sleep thinking of what he could have done wrong to make her want to hurt him so bad. She didn't know that every time she went away, her supposed 'Best Friend' (aka. Jacob The Doormat) was drowning in his own misery as he thought about their non-existent future. She didn't know and she didn't care. She never would.

I glanced up at the sky, It was starting to get dark, I knew i too had to leave soon. I reluctantly lifted myself from my favourite spot and began walking down the rocky path making my way towards the big house I shared with my Pack. A cool breeze passed, making me stop and allowing my restless brain to wonder again.

It's hard to believe that just 17 years ago I was an ordinary teenage boy, with ordinary friends living an ordinary life. How can one person change a life so much ?

This new way of-

Ring Ring... Ring ... Ring...

" Hello ?" I huffed down the receiver in frustration, annoyed that someone had ruined my once peaceful evening.

"Jake... We've got a little... Um... Problem"

"What's wrong now Leah ?" I groaned, really not in the mood for another run to the mini-mart in search of chocolate spread and BBQ sauce ( Strange Shewolf and Hunter-Slayer cravings).

"We need to ... Um go phase?" she muttered just loud enough for me to hear . I knew what she meant, to keep shifting, we need to be near vampires (danger) and phase frequently. We haven't been doing neither recently.

"Noooooooooo Leah !, can't we leave it for later ? I mean we are supposed to Karaoke tonight. Look, I found us a really good song to sing for our annual competition-" the whiney voice in the background was muffled slightly, but any fool could tell it was Nikkita.

I'm defiantly glad I'm not home yet.

I stifled a laugh as I pictured the scene in my head now. Leah shooting daggers at Nikkita, narrowing her dark eyes to dangerous slits and tossing her shoulder length ebony hair to her left as she towers over Nikkita (stood on a stool for full effect of course). Her Lips pressed into a thin line as she plots of all the different ways she can kill her - Trust me, there's not many.

"Nikki, I told you were not having a karaoke contest. There is no way your going to get me to sing a Taylor Swift song with you !" - Leah.

"Sorry to say it Leah, but yes, you are babes. Okay so, I've planned out the event and we'll have -" Nikkita.

" LA LA LA LA LA LA" - Leah

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, IM TRYING TO WATCH A VERY IMPORTANT GAME HERE" Boomed a deep male voice, who could only be the one and only Embry Call. Yep, he was getting ignored, as usual. Even though Embry is a big guy ( just like all Shape-Shifters) he is too sweet and cuddly these days to be taken seriously. Except when I'm not around and he must take full leadership responsibilities as Beta, which is not often.

"NO-ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOU ! This is my turn to plan our fun-night !" screeched Nikki. Obviously aimed at Leah.

"NOO WAY ! I AM NOT DOING IT NIKKI" Definitely Leah.

I smirked to myself as I thought of the chaos that would await when I returned to our villa. Just another causal day for me.

I love my friends.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do this !" Hissed Leah, as she shuffled into the living room in purple maxi dress, clutching her microphone in her left hand.

"Break a leg Leah !" Yelled Nikkita encouragingly, from behind the thick red curtains.

_Yep this should be entertaining..._

Yes, As I said. I fucking love my friends.

* * *

Sorry I take so long, I blame my lazy brain and slow fingers. I swear to god that the next chapter will get interesting. I just wanted to set the scene and vibes . Curious about Nikkita ? She'll play a big role in helping Jacob and Nessie find each other. Leah/ Embry action anyone? Renesmee is up next, and she's about to find out some BIG news ! Those of you awaiting the Juicy lemons please be patient.

Coming up in chapters to come. Guess between who? You will be shocked.

Hopefully I won't take as long as last time. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

x-HaTeThAtILoVeYoU-x


	3. Chapter 3

**YO YO YO ! WHAT UP PEPS ? ...**

**Okay, I'll stop now. I'm sorry I've kept you hanging for a whole week. I'm done now with this chapter now though, I hope I don't disappoint you faithful followers. Jacob's chapter is halfway done so I'll be uploading real soon. Be patient with me. Sorry if there's any major grammar/ spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight... Yada yada yada... all property of Stephenie Meyers... Yada yada yada... Except characters I have created myself... Yada yada yada...**

**You must know the drill by now ?**

* * *

Enjoy !

Renesmee

For some ridiculous reason I don't even know myself , I thought that if I played a little game of hide and seek, she would never find me in time. I thought that if I hid deep enough in the forest,she'd soon forget all about me and let me live in peace. I thought I'd be safe from the clutches of evil. I was wrong. Vampire's never forget.

"Hello Renesmee ," she whispered. Her sweet voice polluted my brain, destroying all rational trains of thought. So beautiful, velvety smooth yet every word that left her mouth tainted with darkness.

Everything about her was enticing. From her innocent child-like face, to her wide doe eyes framed in thick black lashes and lined with black kohl. Her petite frame resembled a young teenage boy, and her glossy black hair was in it's usual disarray of messy spikes. Her plump lips painted blood-red, matching her perfectly manicured nails.

Today she had a low-cut Black lacy number, with a high-low hem. It clung to her body perfectly, enhancing the curves on her petite figure. Up her arm were her collection of chunky bangles and bracelets in a variety of colours and patterns. Her feet were sporting a new pair of studded black ankle boots with a killer heel . The whole look had an amazing effect on her. She looked breathtaking. So... perfect. It was the perfect disguise.

I shuddered and closed my eyes as the graceful vampire stalked towards me. Like she was the predator ,closing in on her prey. I don't recall Renesmee being on the being on the menu tonight.

" Were you hiding from me ?" I felt her presence before I had the chance to inhale her sweet, flowery scent from where I was standing, she so was close I could almost taste her. Crap.

"What do you want from me ?" I decided to avoid the question she had originally asked me, because it was one I wasn't willing to answer now. I cringed as I heard myself, voicing the words I was screaming inside my head . So weak, feeble and just plain pathetic. This was it. This is the end of me. I was so afraid, my entire body was trembling. And I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with the fact that I was wearing soaking wet green checked shirt and a pair of skinny's outside. I risked a sly glance around me and it suddenly seemed to be pouring from above the night sky. How had I not noticed it was raining ? My scent will be washed away in seconds if she decides to finish me right here - which I'm pretty damn sure she will.

"You know what I want, honey" she whispered into my ear, obviously completely oblivious to my mental rant . My heart immediately went into overdrive. I instantly knew it was only going to end two ways.

A) She was going to kidnap me, sell me as a slave to the Volturi and let them kill me when I was no longer of use to them.

B) Force me to go with her on another horrific shopping trip this weekend.

Although option A was highly unlikely, I knew that either way, I wasn't coming out of this alive.

Shivers rand down my spine as she wrapped her frozen little arms around me into what appeared to be a friendly hug. Damn, she knows how to get what she wants. Although I should be used to her cunning skills and deceiving tricks by now, I couldn't resist a good hug.

"Nooooooo, please Alice . Don't do this to me !" I pleaded with her as she release me from her ... cold embrace, even though I knew she was beyond reasoning with. When she finally released me and held me at arm's length, I knew there was no two ways about this.

The manic gleam in her golden eyes was enough to make me want to run helter-skelter screaming like a banshee. But it was the sadistic smirk that was plastered across the little devil's face as she watched me panic that frightened me the most.

"Don't worry Renesmee. It's for the best. You'll have fun, I'll make sure of it." The psychotic Pixie then began to giggle , as if she'd just told the most hilarious joke in the whole damn world.

* * *

"Auntie Alice?, do we really have to go all the way to New York for a damn Shopping Trip ?" I grumbled as I threw my overnight bag into her shiny new Porsche. Alice had a vision of a really rainy week in New york , and all but jumped at the opportunity to go there while the weather's bad. All Vampires can't go out into direct sunlight in front of humans, because They'll sparkle like Disco balls and expose the ourselves as creatures of darkness ( At least I don't sparkle, I'm lucky my skin has a soft glow. Thank god I'm half human, because I think its freaky as hell anyway) .

Although we were only going to stay for three days, Alice has managed to scrounger up a suitcase full to the brim of colour-coordinated outfits. The entire contents belonged to her. Typical Alice. Sometimes I wonder how we are related - oh wait, were not.

"Don't be so rude Renesmee. You should feel privileged that you aunt has chosen you to accompany her on this delightful vacation, even if it's with Alice!" My father said softly as he wrapped one of his lanky arms around my mother, who had miraculously appeared at his side... Again. Uncle Jasper nodded like a bobble-head in agreement with my Dad.

I turned on my icy glare and looked directly my Uncle. " Your only agreeing because you don't have to go!" I hissed.

"You know me too little niece," he chuckled in his southern drawl as he headed back into the house to pick up Alice's second bag of shoes.

The whole family had gathered outside to send me and Alice on our way. They were all grinning like fricking Cheshire cats and I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the fact Alice wouldn't be around to bully or torture them for whole weekend. Even Jasper didn't look as disappointed as he was supposed to, considering his wife will be absent for a couple of days.

Those Lucky Bastards.

Oops,I almost forget to try sensor my language. My dad has always hated it when I swore. He says swearing isn't polite and proper women don't use such 'foul language for idiot delinquents'. If only he heard mom cursing like a trucker at Emmett this morning for stealing her favourite t-shirt and using it as a dishcloth. I don't know why I bother trying to behave anyway. He was always too busy admiring my mother and whispering 'sweet nothings' in her ear as he 'gently massaged her', (Personally, I call it feeling her up but whatever rocks your boat Daddy... Eww) to acknowledge anything I said or did anymore. I nearly gagged when I hear my mom whimper. This is child abuse.

"Are you sure that's all your taking Rennie ?" Gasped Alice in surprise, her eyes glued to the overnight bag I'd thrown on the seat. The look on Alice's face was comical, its like she'd just seen an elderly women performing a strip tease in the middle of the freeway.

I sighed as I leant against the bonnet of her car, supporting my body with my elbows. "Yeah Alice, were only going for a few days, remember ?"

"I know, I know but still ! What if it's an Emergency?- " I was just about to start arguing with her when my Boyfriend Nahuel came speeding from the forest behind our garden. His dark brown hair was messy and stuck up at all ends with random leaves and twigs in it. His bloodstained white dress shirt had stray hairs on it, and his light wash denim jeans had big cuts and ragged holes. His cheek's were slightly flushed, obviously meaning he'd just returned from a much-needed hunting trip. Must have been a grizzly one by the look of it.

"Um... Well bye Ren. I'll miss you" he spoke softly as his golden eyes nervously glanced down at his now dirty tan leather loafers and then back at me.

"I'll miss you too Nahuel," I smiled sincerely, as I held my arms out for a hug and pouted slightly indicating I wanted a good-bye kiss. I was going to without him for an entire weekend. We haven't been separated for this long under such circumstances in a long time ( well...two months ), I was truly going to miss him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his ice-cold body after he gave me a peck on my lips. I sighed blissfully as I inhaled his intoxicating scent. He smelt amazing, more like a vampire than human, unlike me. I've always loved the way he was so similar to me, yet so also so very different. We stayed in the same in the same position, savouring our last moments together before our separation, completely oblivious. It wasn't until Uncle Emmett coughed loudly that I remembered I had a journey to go on. I sighed deeply as I reluctantly released my Lover.

"It's okay Rennie-Bear, you'll see him again very soon !" Teased Alice, using the Nickname I hated so much. I have no idea why the hell they call me that, all I know is if they don't stop saying it, I won't be responsible for my actions.

Ignoring Alice when she's in a good mood is how I've survived fifteen years of my tragic life, so I suppose doing it all weekend won't be that difficult.

"Bye Renesmee, I'll miss you so much baby !" I yelped in surprise as my mother smothered me in an unsuspected bone-crushing hug (I'm dead serious, if I was a human, I'd be a dust bunny on the ground as we speak).

"I'll miss you too Mom" I panted, struggling to breathe in her tight 'motherly' embrace. She must have noticed because she immediately released me, and gave me an apologetic smile.

The goodbye's to the rest of the Cullen clan followed. Another bone-crushing hug from both my Grandmother Esme, and my favourite Aunt ( She's only my favourite because It's between her and Alice), Rosalie. The usual unnecessary sexual innuendo and a crappy joke or two from Uncle Emmett followed by his catch phrase:

"I'm only joking kiddo," and that all so annoying ritual of ruffling my hair.

My dad's send off was just a goodbye, and a quick hug. I'm sure he, for one was glad to see me go. Grandpa Carlisle had to go to an emergency shift at the hospital, but we'd already bid our farewells the night before.

Uncle Jasper seemed kinda HAPPY to say goodbye ? He was jumping up and down in excitement as picked me up and spun me around, doing the same to Alice shortly after he set my feet back on solid ground.

"Bye Alice, Bye Renesmee !"

"Bye everyone !" I yelled as I climbed into Alice's car, literally folding my long legs so I could get inside and get comfortable. Alice watched my struggle and a playful smirk spread across her face.

"I think you've grown a bit Ren," she giggled childishly, as I slammed the door behind me and began to strap myself in.

"Oh ha ha ha- arrghh!" Suddenly the car lurched forward and we were speeding down the cobbled driveway. I fought the urge to cover my eyes as the familiar land and friendly faces of my family blurred past us faster than I was prepared for. I quickly recovered from my wave of nausea as Alice decreased her speed a little.

She'd has always been a crazy driver, it's something I'll never get used to.

The leather seats were quite comfortable and comfy. I felt relaxed at ease as she steadied her speed and cruised down the deserted road (which was expected as we literally lived in the middle of nowhere). I'd also asked Alice to turn on the heaters, which she did, definitely making the confined space more cosy. I decided to utilise the spare time I had alone with my thoughts, to meditate on my life. Nahuel to start with. Ooh, my sweet, loving,caring,beautiful immortal lover. Me and Nahuel are soul mates, everyone say's we are the perfect match and despite how much my brain is denying it, I'm starting to believe it myself.

I'm a vampire hybrid. Half human, half vampire. My mother was human when she went on her honeymoon with my dad. Isle Esme, the place I was conceived. My father was so concerned about my Mother's well being when she became pregnant because no-one had ever heard of a Human giving birth to and Immortal child. It was virtually impossible, no-one believed it could happen. I growth accelerated at alarming rates, and is was difficult to monitor both my health and my mothers. No-one knew what to expect, but all they knew, was that my mom, Bella wasn't likely to survive. But somehow we did, somehow my mother managed to survive my birth while she was still human. She was strong, she didn't give up on me. No-one did.

I shuddered as a familiar image of my mom, during her last minutes of her human life flashed into my head. She was weak, bloodied and bruised. Her face drenched in sweat, as she sported a determined look on her face. When our eyes met it was magic, her pained expression turned to one of pure joy and adoration. Despite how terrible, bloody and fragile she looked, she was still beautiful to me. She had the exact same shade of chocolate brown eyes that I had, smiling back at me. That was my first ever memory of my mom.

It still upsets me that it was my fault my mother almost did. Well, she did die. If it wasn't for the vampire venom, she wouldn't be her right now.

Nahuel was totally understanding though. He is also a hybrid, just like me but he is isn't as fortunate as me because I have a mother. Nahuel's dad was a cruel man he never really cared about his continuous trail of lovers. It was all just an experiment for him. Joham ( Nahuel's father) never loved any of them.

Nahuel has several sisters, all born to different mothers because each one died after a very gory, disturbing childbirth. Nahuel says he doesn't even know what his mom looked like, so I knew I shouldn't complain. I should be grateful for what I have.

Me and Nahuel haven't always connected on the level we do now. It's probably because we both have similar roots, and had been forced together ever since my 7th birthday when we moved in with my Family. I hated him at first, I hated all new things and new people who threatened to steal the attention I was getting as the youngest in the house. When I finally got to know him, I realised he wasn't such a bad guy, and we started dating on my 14th birthday due to my father's no-dating-under-thirteen wishes. I haven't slept with him, I just don't feel comfortable giving myself to him like that yet. I'm not a religious person at all, but I sometimes think we should wait till marriage, because I know I'm far from ready for a sexual relationship with him at the moment. To be honest, the prospect of getting Physical with someone in such a way disgusts me.

Although me and Nahuel aren't perfect, we are good together. We'll never have a perfect relationship like my Dad and my Mom, because their romance if the kind you read of in fairy tales, and Disney has never really been my thing. I'm happy though, and that's all that matters.

"You okay there Rennie? You look like your thinking about something serious," said Alice, concerned as the ever-loving Aunt she is. Me and my family members haven't got a perfect relationship either , but I love my Aunts in ways I cannot describe. Even though I can be a total bitch and attention whore sometimes, we all love each other. _Deep,deep,deep,deep down inside._

"I'm great Ali!" I said, flashing her a modest smile. We both began to interact together and began talking about what we should do the next day. Shopping, Dinner, Swanky Club (good job my dad isn't here) and a good party/ hunting trip. We talked for a good hour or two. Despite Alice's crazy driving, she estimated that we'd arrive by about nightfall.

The journey was beginning to get seriously boring. I decided to turn on the radio in hope to spruce it up, or at least liven up the dull atmosphere. As soon as I'd pressed the one switch, a super cheesy pop song by another lame every-day boy band came blaring out of the speakers. Urggh, I hate this.

Well someone seems to be enjoying this, I thought to myself in amusement as I watched Alice nod her head enthusiastically in time with the music.

She begin humming the lyrics under her breath absent-mindedly, while tapping the beat on the steering wheel with her perfectly manicured nails. It's a good job were immortal, or we would have been dead before we left the driveway.

I don't know how Alice got her driving license, I think it's probably fake anyway. This lady drives like a maniac. It's all about two things with her. Speed and Ignorance. Used at the same time, they are usually a deadly combination.

_Thank god she's not singing today._

'Let's get crazy,crazy,crazy till we see the sun-' she sang, the pitch of her voice way higher than the artist playing on radio. Nope, spoke too soon.

"Oh lord!" I moaned as I shifted in my leather seat and repositioned myself so that my head was propped up my arm and my elbow was rested on the door. I looked outside the window as everything blurred past us.

"What ! Don't you like this song? I love it. They are this cool group of cuties that originate from Britain! One Direction are awesome!" She squealed as the song came to an end. Finally.

"No, I hate pop music. I hate boy bands, especially over-paid stupid wannabe's" I snorted in the most un-lady like manner. The flawless features on Alice's beautiful face contorted into an annoyed scowl as she turned of the radio.

"Don't you like anything these days? I'm feeling sorry for poor Nahuel, not to mention my Jasper" she muttered under her breath, once again forgetting that I too have supernatural senses and can still hear her even when she whispers.

_Bitch._

I was kind of used to such remarks at my 'moodiness' and 'unusual behaviour', even when I knew they were only joking and they loved me dearly, it still annoyed the hell out of me. Especially coming from my own family.

"How long until we get there ? I asked innocently, pretending I hadn't heard a word she said about me. I knew I was a terrible actor, I've always been but I wasn't willing to let her know that her comment got to me. She looked at me curiously though her giant new Gucci sunglasses, It was almost like I could feel her raise her eyebrows at me. Freaky or what ?

"A while. Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up when we arrive at the hotel. Okay?" She asked suggestively. No way, I had a feeling she was going to empty my overnight bag out the window and claim it got 'stolen' just so she'd have an excuse to by me a truck load of clothing. I don't trust this pixie, she's to dangerous. She must have sensed my uncertainty because she stretched her pale little hand out and patted my shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry Renesmee," she chuckled.

"I won't go shopping without you"

"Don't worry Alice, I don't intend on going to sleep anytime soo," I yawned.

* * *

"Urgghhh," I moaned. I opened my lazy eyes and was met by darkness.

What the fuck ?

My head snapped up, maybe a little too quickly making me feel dizzy. I clutched my head as I squinted, trying to focus on the windscreen so I could observe my new surroundings. Alice must have felt my unease because she grabbed my right hand reassuringly and squeezed it slightly.

"Chill out Nessie, I stopped a couple miles from the hotel so you rest," she said reassuringly, and I silently thanked my lucky stars I hadn't been seen by unfortunate members the public. I must look like a rat, as usual.

I subconsciously ran my hand through my long hair and cussed under my breath (although there was no pint because Alice would have heard it anyway) when I realised how much of a mess it actually was.

I whipped out my pocket mirror and inspected the catastrophe I called my hair. It looked Canada took a fricking dump on it. A BIG one too. In my last attempt to freshen up a little bit, I fixed my hair with Alice's emergency hair brush, applied a slick of my favourite cherry flavoured lip balm and mascara( even though I didn't really need it; the perks of been part vampire, the beautiful dead... Though technically I'm not dead and... Never mind).

Before I even noticed Alice had restarted the engine, we'd pulled up in front of the swanky five-star hotel. A very nervous man, no older than about twenty years of age appeared in front of our vehicle. He was short ( for Renesmee standards), with shaggy shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I guess you could say he was good-looking, but he wasn't my type.

"Hello Gorgeous," I heard him say, probably thinking we couldn't hear him. Well, she shouldn't, our window and doors were locked and we were only a couple of 'ordinary girls'.

He stood there checking us out like the strange pervert he was. I was starting to feel uncomfortable as his eyes racked up and down my body. Creep.

He quickly recovered, then ran to open both mine and Alice's doors, as he greeted us politely. His eyes lingered more than necessary on Alice's cleavage enclosed in her lacy dress.

"Um, please may you find my car a nice spot ? She really doesn't react well to sunlight," said Alice, batting her eyelashes innocently at the man-boy who had continued his not-so-discreet perving. I let out a very unladylike snort as I caught onto her little joke.

The man raised an eyebrow, and gave me a curious look. I don't blame him.

When Alice laugh's it sounds like tinkering bells and rainbows, But when I laugh,its sounds more like a pig being strangled to death.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned my head so no-one could see my embarrassing blush - despite the fact Alice could smell the blood that had rushed to my pale face anyway.

I started walking to the hotel entrance, knowing Alice was following just seconds behind me.

" You shouldn't flirt with those poor human's like that. He doesn't stand a chance. Oh, and don't make me laugh again !" I warned, loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to be feared.

" Sure Rennie- Bear, I'm on my best behaviour,"

We walked through the revolving doors together and I went to sit on the creme leather sofa's that were in the centre of the buzzing lobby. I watched Alice saunter up to the main desk. That poor reception doesn't stand a chance either.

I stopped paying attention my Aunt and started to zone into to the silent conversation's and exchanges happening around me. I allowed my curious eyes to explore my new environment. The guests strutted around the decorated lobby. Designer high heels clicking on the marble floor, as employees trailed behind them struggling with masses of heavy luggage. I inhaled the smells around me. Smoke, cigarette smoke - yuk. There were some pleasant smells masking the foul odour of cigarette smoke and natural body odours, like the delicious but faint scent of human blood - all of which were only noticable by creatures of the supernatural realm ( basically freaks like me).

I assessed the people around me, making a mental note on many things; hair colour, eye colour, height, possible weight, skin tone, scents and clothing. Everyone was either dressed formally, or in top-class designer produce. This was defintaley a place for posh nosh people. I instantly felt out of place in my casual denim shorts, fitted shirt and sneakers. Despite my 'killer looks' (get it...killer?), I still felt self-conscious when I was compared to other people - even humans. That's one of the many reasons I hated high school. _The nickname Freak-Esmee never really warmed to me._

"Come on Ren,Let's go!" Whispered Alice in excitement as her wintry pale hand clutched mine in an iron grip and started towing me toward the elevators. She thrust something cold into my hand (every thing is cold when you run a temperature of 99.9 degrees daily) and enclosed it between my fingers. I opened my hand and saw a shiny key with room number 108 written in sparkly gold letters.

"We got separate rooms, I though you might want some... You know, privacy?" She. Said casually as she leaned against the rail and inspected her reflection in the elevator.

"Okay, It's cool." I said nonchalantly, while my stomach performing somersaults inside my body. I've got three days, with my own room Without my irritating, nosy parents next door. Just me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen and my carefree fun-loving Aunt Alice. Freedom has never felt so damn good. Just me myself and my own mind and emotions. This might not be as bad as I thought it would be...

* * *

**Sneaky Peaky Of Jacob's Chapter, just because I like to tease... Coming soon.**

**Jacob;**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This would look sooooo hot on me don't you think ?, What' s your favourite colour Baby ?"

I wasn't paying attention to a word the crazy chick I called my girlfriend was saying. It was like she was the background music playing in the distance, a barely audible noise above the commotion going on around me.

My body was planted in the same spot it had been for around ten minutes now, in the centre of Daisy's, by the racks of designer dresses with outrageous price tags, while my mind had been on an expedition of its own. Considering I'm the Alpha of a pack, and the Big Man at my workplace, I don't understand how I ended up being dragged here by a 5'3 woman. Who cares anyway ? She promised me a reward, and by the way she winked at me when she said it, I was definitely getting laid tonight.

"Black," I said bluntly, smirking to myself at my amazing joke. Alison turned and gave me and amused look.

"You hate this don't you ?" She sighed.

"Yeah, I really don't babe," She looked disappointed, so I bent down to give her a reassuring kiss. I hated this trip more than anything, but I was trying to put my Man-Whore-ish days behind me. What better way to start thane getting a girlfriend right ?

Wrong.

Who knew it could be so difficult. I did like Alison, she was a looker alright. Brown hair, blue eyes and one heck of a body. She was a lady on the street, and a freak under the sheets. Or wherever I could get the chance to fuck her.

So yeah, I did like Alison, but there are just too many sexy ladies on this planet to be ignored.

I'm A Guy, What can I say ?

"I'm going to go try these one, don't move," she ordered, giving me a stern look before she hurried of to the changing room, booty swaying all the way. I don't mind that she orders me around a bit, I like 'em 's not like they do it all the time though, I always put my paw- I mean foot down when worst comes to the worst. I refuse to be seen in pink silk dress shirts. I refuse to even look at dress shirts.

My eyes got bored and began checking out the women in the shop.

_The blonde one had nice boobs, they were so fake. Hmmm, that tall one over there was sexy legs. Cute face, Nice ass, pretty eyes and..._

I didn't even know how or when I'd spotted her. It was like a dream, or more like a nightmare. My instincts were telling me to phase, and attack. But my body was screaming in protest. No matter how much I hated them, I could hurt her. As much as I hated to admit it, she was innocent. Her strawberry blonde hair and pale skin made her stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd of busy humans. As soon as I saw her, I couldn't take my eyes of her. My nose twitched as the sickly sweet stench of death crept up my nose. Vampire.


	4. Chapter 4 - Loco Part 1

**Hey guys. It's just me again. Sorry I took so long to upload, busy moving house and could only go on my mobile phone. Can't do spell check and stuff on their so I had to wait a bit. **

**I was going do a lemon, but I feel weird about doing them with anyone but Nessie and Jake in a Nessie and Jake story. So wait a few chapters yes? Yes :D.**

**Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy !**

**P.S. I case you happen to be mistaken, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and unfortunately don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Beep Beep... Beep Beep...

There it was again. The irritating whining coming from the cruel contraption on the bedside table. Between the lamp and remote for the new plasma tv that's placed on the bedroom wall, lays the evil... Thing designed for mass-annoyance and what could only be described plain torture.

Beep Beep ... Beep Beep...

The shrill noise rang through my ears, and made my eardrum vibrate in the most frustrating way possible. My pleasant dreams were now long forgotten, as a new living nightmare began to merge into its place.

I needed a way out. Off, turn it off.

**Beep Beep... Beep... Beep.**

What kind of sick, twisted human being would dare to create such a device ? Why would any sane person do that? This must be revenge for not going to church sorry big guy. I mean... Come on? Why else would anyone invent a Bloody Alarm Clock? ... Well except the obvious.

Damn you technology.

**Beep Beep... Beep Beep...**

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled, at no-one and nothing in particular as in one swift movement, I leaned over and yanked the demonic ...'Thing' from the wire's it was connected to, throwing it against the wall in frustration.

My whole body relaxed as the noise faded out, and I sighed in satisfaction as I watched the scraps that remained of the alarm, fall to the ground, just like confetti.

_That will teach that Mother Fucker._

Yep, I guess you could say that I'm definitely not a morning person. Being an Alpha to a small pack of ignorant, defiant little (well... Maybe not so little) shape-shifters can be pretty damn draining. Not to mention the fact that I had to go to work to "supervise' my employees and make sure every Jack and Jill were doing their own work and minding their own business, but I also must be the sensible and responsible one out of my group of uncontrollably, spontaneous friends who get up to things that can only be explained as ridiculousness.

_Ridiculousness... I like that word._

When I finally decided get up, I literally rolled of the bed in just my boxers and hobbled to my en-suite bathroom.

"Lights" I murmured lazily, leaning against the wide door frame for support - It was way too early to seriously be awake. The spotlights instantly flickered on when I commanded them to, so I didn't have to touch a thing.

Maybe technology is that bad.

I hobbled into the bathroom and eyed my reflection. I definitely needed a trim, my hair was beginning to reach my eyes, which can get pretty annoying. I looked pretty well rested, but that's probably because I passed out on the bed at like 6'o'clock last night. Even though I'd slept like a newborn baby, I was still so tired, and it felt like my Egyptian cotton sheets were calling my name-

_Come on Jake, I chanted in my head._

_Focus dude, Focus. Forget the Egyptian cotton bed sheets. Think work, sexy secretary's, Alison... no forget her... hmmm... Loco._

This shouldn't be so hard,.I manage to do this nearly everyday (obviously with the unesassry help of my unwanted assistants).

In fact, i'm so organized, I even have a schedule.

1) Hit the snooze button any number between 6-13 time. Eventually get up , and break another alarm in the process. (Check)

2) Take a shower to 'refresh and revive' yourself as Nikkita calls it, then brush my teeth. No-one likes bad breath, even if your a sexy wolf-man.

3) Clear the contents of the fridge if the other wolves haven't already beaten me to it. (Seriously, I buy my bachelor apartment so I can have space to myself but everyone still takes it as a free invitation to come in whenever they please and eat my fucking food! God knows how they even get it...).

But today was different, I just couldn't do any of it. I didn't want to step out of my room. And I exactly why.

I was going to die today, because I had agreed to a whole day shopping with Alison. On top of that shit, I had to be a 'gentleman'? _What the fuck is that?_

I haven't been a 'gentleman' since I was a naïve petty little 17-year-old muppet. How the hell am I gonna survive today without-

_Get over it Jacob, stop being such a pussy._

Oh lord, I can't believe I'm cussing my self. This has reached a whole new level of ridiculousness (still liking that word). I groaned aloud , still in my sleepy daze. I was still half asleep so I couldn't even think properly and well...normally. No wonder I was shouting at myself.

There's only one thing a guy could do on a morning as shit as this ... Go Back to bed, and don't ever return.

* * *

"Guess what !"

"Fuck off" growled under my breath at my so-called girlfriend. I've been awake for officially three hours and counting. I was still pretty pissed that I'd been woken by Nikkita and Leah throwing a bucket of Ice cold water all over me since I played dead when Alison tried to wake me.

"Pardon?" Her eyebrows raised and her eyes dead serious. She was only human, and couldn't decipher what I had said, but I'm sure she could guess by the look on my face it wasn't very pleasant.

"I ...Like you" I said, flashing her my most charming smile.

It had the desired effect because I heard her heart kick-start again and her cheeks flushed red as she blushed. She began gushing on and on about something I didn't really care about, so I began to block her out.

These chicks are so obsessed, I only say the 'Like' word to them and they start hyper-ventilating like crazed teenage fan girls. I don't say the L.O.V.E word. Ever. I don't need to. Unless I'm talking about food. Or my pack. Or my real family. But Especially food, like hot dogs. But burgers are also good, but only when you put the fried-

" Jake, Please listen to me!" Whimpered Alison, batting her heavy mascara coated lashes at me in what she hoped was a seductive manner. It was so silly it actually kinda cute. _Kinda._

"What's up then? " I said reluctantly, manoeuvring my body so it was aligned with hers.

"Project Loco is finally complete!"

I already knew it, but I at least pretended to act surprised so Alison wouldn't feel deflated. She didn't know that I knew way before she did, which is a good thing. She suffers from extreme jealousy issues . Over everything, and I mean everything.

For instance me and Nikkita and Leah were having a crazy night out as usual, and Alison freaked out the next morning when she walked into my apartment to find all three of us semi naked on my bed. To be honest, She has no-one to blame but herself for being nosy.

Any besides, we didn't do anything. We just partied hard, flirted, drank a lot, stripped,felt each other up, dry humped and made out with randomers in the club and fell asleep together. Same old same old. It's not like we had a threesome like we did last time. But Alison still threw a fit like I'd just told her I was screwing her mother and her little sister ( which just for the record, I would never do because the woman she calls her mother is an knocking on a bit, but her sister...hmmm).

"Really? Since when?!" I think I sounded a bit to too enthusiastic, slightly sarcastic and highly over animated, but Alison didn't seem to notice because she gladly continued chuntering on.

"Well, I asked my 'best friend-'" she hinted, unnecessarily emphasising the best friend part when we all knew Nikkita didn't really like her.

"- how things were going, and she said that Brandon confirmed that everything has finally been completed. I got her to plan the opening party and its going to be great! She's already set up the decorations for the opening day, she's emailed the guest list ! Its going to be **A-M-A-Z-I-N-G**!" She giggled, spelling out each and every single letter in Amazing like she was at a junior spelling bee. Well she was definitely happy about this. And in honest truth, so was I but I just wasn't going to bother showing it. I'm too cool for that shit.

Project Loco was a crazy idea Leah and Nikkita thought of after a drunken night out together. The morning after, they decided it was best to 'Alter It" and in the end they decided to open a club called 'Loco'. Basically, the project consisted of transforming a rusty furniture old shop in central new york, and turning it into a hot night-time hotspot. They'd bought the place 5 months ago, and have worked non-stop to make sure its complete. The building had been renovated, decorated and modified, the staff that were due to work their were the best that could be found in a 100 mile radius, the DJ was top class and the drinks were high quality stuff, no knock-offs. I hadn't seen the final product, but I'll have to see it on the opening day, just like everybody else.

At least I'll be a V.I.P, and hopefully Alison won't be. I hope she's not there at all.

The club was a big deal to the Nikki and Leah though, they wanted it to be special and remembered forever for hosting the strangest events known to man ... And wolf. They've been on a hype about it since God knows when, let's just hope they Live up to expectations.

"Okay, so I need to double-check, when do we have to be at the hotel?" Leah and Embry had spent the entire evening last night trying to nail the importance of arriving to the venue early for that particular night into my head, but I liked to be fashionably late. Just to piss everyone off.

"Four -ish. Were so going earlier though because it's Nikkita and Leah's big day today. If were late she is totally going to kick my ass because I'm supposedly a bad influence on you?" she said in a teasing manner as she gave me a playful shove.

"Yes, I agree with them. You are a bad influence on me," I truly did think she was a bad influence on me, because she alters my mood, and not in a good way. No lie.

She really irritates me, annoys me and pisses me off. Full stop. She always manages to put me in a bad mood because of one main reason. She's clingy. Not a good kind of clingy as in -call me whenever you want to, I'm always ready to spread 'em for you because I love you. More like a I'm nutty and want your children kind of clingy, or a sticky tape kind of clingy- you just can't shake it off, because it keeps sticking to you.

_Oh jake do you want to go out tomorrow? No, fuck you. Oh jake, does this look nice on me? No, fuck you. Oh Jake, do you need some help. No,fuck you. Oh Jake, do you want a present? No, Fuck you. Oh Jake, do you like that? No, shut the fuck up._

I still don't know why I have a girlfriend. I don't even like her anymore. It was just a bit of sexual attraction I guess.

I'd just taken claim on the comfy looking two-seater sofa in the corner of the small changing room of one of the biggest designer boutique outlets in New York, KandyKouture (in which the walls were painted a sickly candy floss pink and lime green that Alison says she likes, but made my eyes want to bleed). It was a pretty nice sofa actually, spotty shit on it and stuff. Kinda pretty, but not my style.

I looked around the room for something to entertain myself with, so I could stay preoccupied until Alison had finished trying on all her lame-ass clothes, which had miraculously danced all the way from the hooks on the door to my lap. Watching her get dressed didn't feel like the right thing to do right now since Nikkita and Leah were depending on me to behave, and I was in a pissy mood anyway. I like my face the way it is right now, and I certainly don't need it rearranging simply because Alison turns up to Loco with a limp (pray to god she dies in a freak accident and can't make it). Anyway, its a good thing I'm being well behaved today, because 'peeking' will always lead to something else. Some people can't finish what they started.

"Okay, so when I'm done I'll go home and get Sarah, and then I'll meet you there- Jake ! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

"What did I say then?" - coming right up in my face with her hand on her little hips, face to face with me.

Well... It was more face to chest, even when I was sat down.

She's very shirt-less. _Very shirtless._

"Loco, Leah, Legs?" I said casually, not bothering to disguise the fact I was blatantly eyes her breasts, which were nearly popping out of her bra that must be at least 2 sizes small.

_Look Away Bro, Look Away._

She gave me a weird look and shook her head in disapproval , but continued throwing clothes on my lap as she ploughed through the stacks of dresses she'd chosen, searching for the perfect one she'd try on first.

She's so strange sometimes. She'll buy every dress she likes, when she only needs one? Then keep the rest, but never wear them ! What kinda girl does that?

This one does.

"This would look sooooo hot on me don't you think ? What's your favourite colour Baby?" She said suddenly, after five minutes of complete silence between us. I looked up from the carpet beneath my muddy sneakers, ( its not like I couldn't afford to clean them, or get new ones, its more like I couldn't be bothered) and turned my attention to the short dress she was holding in her hand. It was dark blue, with some crystal thingies embedded around the neck line, and all over the what seemed like a detachable collar.

"It's nice," I muttered lazily.

"That's not the question I asked Jacob. What's your favourite colour? I have it several colours and I need you to make your choice! I'm wearing this for you,"

The excited smile and giddy expression on her face almost made me feel bad for being such shifty company...

_Almost._

"Black," I said bluntly, smirking to myself at my amazing joke. Alison turned and gave me and amused look.

"Who would have guessed?" She laughed, her usual airhead girly laugh, as she playfully swatted my ear and hopped over to where I was sat, leaning over to reach yet another dress that was draped over the back of the couch because there wasn't any space left on me.

"Okay?, Close your eyes,"

I obeyed, obviously not because she told me to. But simply because I could.

I heard her shuffling around the room, and had to hold back a snigger when I heard her curse under her breath, after she bumped into what I assumed was the wall. Well, it was either a wall or a mirror, but either way, it's quite funny.

I decided to distract myself, and pre occupy my mind again, because I knew this was going to take a while. It always does.

5 minutes later, I had already counted to 11,253 in my head when she told me I could open my eyes.

Her brown hair was in a ponytail to keep the hair away from her body, and she was wearing this sexy little black dress that made her look absolutely... well...hot.

I love ... No, umm...I like my girlfriend.

"So?" She said, doing a little twirl on the spot as she gave me a show of her outfit.

"What do you think?" She was looking up expectantly at me, her heart was beating so hard in her chest I thought it was going to burst out of her rib cage in excitement and anticipation.

"Beautiful," I said politely, remembering to 'be the gentleman' I was told be.

I guess it was the right answer because she blushed again as she bent over and gave me a chaste kiss before returning to her position in the mirror.

"Can we go now?" I was getting really agitated and my skin felt itchy. I needed to go and phase, its been to long and my body was desperately calling for the freedom. I wanted to go for a run before tonight.

"You hate this don't you ?" She sighed.

"Yeah, I really do babe," She looked really disappointed, so I bent down to give her a reassuring kiss. _Just to be nice._

"I can stay until your finished. I'll stay with you." I said hesitantly. I wasn't going all soft on her or anything, but I'd vowed to myself not to be to harsh to the ladies these days, and I would at least try to be polite. Nikkita and Leah's warning was still haunting me anyway.

I was new to the whole, serious relationship thing. Even though we'd only been officially dating for a week - which I have to admit is a new record for me- she'd been taking our new relationship super seriously. I wasn't really the boyfriend kind of guy, I get bored and move on real quick. I. I vowed to myself that I'd never get to close to another girl,because I don't want another repeat of 'she who shall not be named' (Bella). On a night out, it's pull a bird or two, one night stand, send her/them packing in the morning.

People say that's not satisfying lifestyle, but I was living a pretty damn happy life. Well... I was.

Relationships have never really been my forte, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to give one a go. I didn't have a clue what I was expected to do when I took on the boyfriend role, so I was just trying to find ways to please her. I'm never going there again. These bitches aren't worth it.

"Please?"

"Sure babe," I said, plastering a false smile so fake on my face, it was actually painful.

"Come on, one more shop and we can go!" She said, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the Changing rooms and back into the main store. I went to stand by the exit while I watched her pay (with my money obviously) for all the tit and tat she'd bought. I don't know where and how the hell she was gonna wear half of them, but I've learnt one way or another. Don't question a woman, especially when she's shopping.

* * *

I wasn't paying attention to a word the crazy chick I called my girlfriend was saying. It was like she was the background music playing in the distance, a barely audible noise above the commotion going on around me.

My body was planted in the same spot it had been for around ten minutes now, in the centre of Daisy's, by the racks of designer jeans with outrageous price tags, while my mind had been on an expedition of its own. Considering I'm the Alpha of a pack, and the Big Man at my workplace, I still don't understand how I ended up surrendering and let myself get dragged here, into what seemed like the 13th store today by this 5'3 woman. Well, in all honest truth I was the one who volunteered to take her here and everything, but she had to take it a step to far. 4 hours... 4 whole fucking hours later and we've been to what... 3 stores only ?

I feel like getting some old rusty pins and needles, and then stabbing them into my eyes ( even though it wouldn't really hurt that much), I'd take anything over this torture. She made me sit and watch while she undressed and tried on clothes, bought clothes, smelt clothes, talked about clothes and even bloody sing about them. Why would she do this to me? I don't get why she's my girlfriend, why do I have such shitty taste... Oh Yeah, I **was drunk**.

"Oooh ! This is so pretty, I need to get you a matching shirt Baby !"

Correction, I must have been **drunk**** and high**.

Oh well, Who cares if she is a crazy 'fashion forward' nut case anyway ? She promised me a special reward, and by the way she winked suggestively at me when she said it, I was definitely getting laid tonight.

Hang on... I was going to get some tonight anyway, regardless if it was with or without her. There's no point convincing myself otherwise.

I hated this trip more than anything, but I was trying to put my Man-Whore-ish days behind me. I needed to give a girl what she wanted, so that she could be happy. I needed to become a real, mature man (as Rachel calls it, but you can't take someone who's in love with Paul seriously anyway, even if she's you sister). What better way to start being a real 'mature' man than getting a girlfriend right ?

Wrong. So fucking wrong.

I knew it could be difficult. But not his difficult.

I did like Alison to start with, she was a looker alright. Brown hair, blue eyes and one heck of a body. She was a lady on the street, and a freak under the sheets. Or wherever I could get the chance to fuck her. So yeah, I did like Alison, but there are just too many sexy ladies on this planet to be ignored. And Alison was annoying.

I'm A Guy, What can I say ?

"I'm going to go try these one, don't move," she ordered interrupting my thoughts, as she gave me a stern look before she hurried of to the changing room, booty swaying all the way. Funny how the little bitch liked to ordered me around like a dog, not. I'm so over her. Alison is an annoying bitch.

She never stood a chance anyway.

I was beginning to get bored again , and so i began checking out the women in the shop.

_The blonde one had nice boobs, but its way to obvious that they were so fake. Hmmm, that tall one over there was sexy legs... Bit on the hairy side though, more like a werewolf than a woman. She has a cute face,but her ears are to big for her , but she over there has cool hair, never dated someone who looks like candy floss before, that could be fun. Wow, that one over there has a really nice ass. But that one over there was really pretty brown eyes too. What about her-_

I didn't even know how or when I'd spotted her. It was like a strange dream. You know, the types were you dream about riding an elephant to the devils lair, or eating banana curry on a bus. It was more like a nightmare though, the ones were you accidentally marry a demented leech and she/he drains all your kids and chops of your balls to feed to her pet dinosaur while you watch. Whatever you want to call it, doesn't change the fact that it was bad, and it was happening. Now- not the dinosaur bit.

My instincts were telling me to phase, and attack. But my body and my head were both screaming in protest. No matter how much I hated them cold-hearted killers, I couldn't just hurt her for a crime she didn't commit. As much as I hated to admit it, she was innocent.

Her strawberry blonde hair and pale skin made her stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd of busy humans. As soon as I saw her, I couldn't take my eyes of her. My nose twitched as the sickly sweet stench of death crept up my nose. Vampire.

She must have smelt me too because she stopped milling around and turned to face me. Her golden eyes were so cold and...dead. They sent shivers down my spine. I watched cautiously as she reached into her tan leather jackets pocket and pulled out her shiny pink mobile phone. Within seconds, I heard my familiar ring tone blaring over the noises I'd so sufficiently tuned out.

I sighed in frustration as I scouted through my own pocket until I found my phone.

"What Tanya?" I growled down the receiver, in what I hoped was an intimidating tone.

"No need to be such a bitch Black, I wanted to have an adult conversation with you," she snapped, her sing-song voice sounded even higher over the speakers and made me cringe.

"Meet me in the car park," I said curtly before hanging up, not even waiting for her reply.

I know she'd left the building when the sick stench of death had finally began to slowly fade a , but the reminders of her visit remained. Damn Stinky Leeches.

Alison was still in the changing rooms, but I couldn't care less about her right now. She knew her way to the hotel, and she had money for a taxi anyway. She can take care of herself.

I risked a glance behind me just to make sure she wasn't about to come out yet, and quickly made my way past the exit. Ignoring the 'wow, look at that body' and 'I'd love him in my bed anyway' comments, I practically ran outside. I savoured the fresh air, a hint of freedom at last. I felt like I was suffocating when I was waist deep in clothes and freaky females with Alison in there.

I inhaled deeply once again, but this time my nostrils were immediately assaulted by a foul odour that could only be summed up in one word. Bloodsucker.

"Why are you here?" I said, I knew she could hear me from were she was standing.

"My cousin and her sister are coming here. In fact, they arrived last night. They'll be staying at a local hotel, but will be accompanied around by me..." Came her simple reply. As the smell got closer, I knew she was approaching me. I couldn't give in on this one,not since last time.

"They'll have to leave. No leech on my turf!"

There was no way I was having a fucking vampire coming onto my land, feeding of my people and wrecking my town. Not since the last time. I hate them. I hate vampires.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. If you don't like it then screw yourself" she hissed, getting right up in my face. She wasn't anywhere near being as tall as me, even when she was wearing very high heels. I tried my hardest not to breathe, but the pungent scent of death still managed to waft its way up my nostrils.

That's how mine and Tanya's relationship is. Strictly business and professional relationship. We hardly interact out of work, or when were not around humans, unless its to do with territorial issues. Although La Push will always be my main home,my pack have also claimed some other parts of land. Vampires and Werewolves are very territorial, and we don't enjoy sharing. We don't enjoy anything that involves the other. That's why we kill.

I couldn't kill Tanya though, her family are in Denali and also, she and her sister Irina were rejected by their family because they refused to support something they didn't believe in. They supposedly refused to stay while their family members engaged with humans and kept some 'thing' that broke some weird vampire laws. Who knew demons had rules?

Tanya stayed Loyal to her beliefs and morals, were as that nasty bitch Irina joined a group of demented leech 'royals' to help eliminate the 'problem' that split their family in two. Their from Italy named the Volturi or Vultura. Something like that.

They should have listened when we warned them to lay of the humans.

Anyway, fact is I butchered Irina for the fun of it, and sent her head back to the italian nutters for fun. They haven't returned to 'our lands' since. As I said, I don't like leeches._ I can't wait till Nikkita turns Tanya into a human._

"Fine. Your leech friends are allowed. But if they even touch a human inappropriately, or even sniff them..." I paused for a real good dramatic effect.

"Their dead"

And with that I turned on my heel and began to power walk at an in-humanly fast pace to my shiny new Black Audi with the red leather seats - I love that car.

I revved up the engine and stepped on the gas, maybe a little bit harder than necessary.

The last thing I heard as I continued my drive to the car park exit was from Tanya, she didn't even yell to be heard because my supernatural senses could pick up voice from a mile away;

"So you at Loco Tonight!"

I've known Tanya for at least 15 years now, and she seems like an okay person so she is allowed to attended certain events with us. She's pretty cool, For a leech anyway. She's actually hot too, such a shame she smells funny.

_I'll say it again, I seriously can't wait till she's human again._

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay, but I'm trying my hardest when I can.**

**Promise you the chapter we've all being waiting for is in the next chapter.**

**Jacob Meets Renesmee, whoop whoop !**

**Anyway, if you dont get the Tanya thing i'll explain at the 'Human' thing in Jacob's chapter next time.**

**Renesmee has never actually met Tanya and vise versa, so that's going to be interesting to read about ;)**

**Sneaky Fact : Tanya left the Denali's and is out of contact with the Cullens because she and Irina thought the Cullens were making ' Immortal children' when they heard Edward and Bella had a child, so they refused to listen to the full story. Irina joined the Volturi to try get rid of Renesmee before they knew her, but Tanya refused and Irina was killed by the wolves anyway.**

**The only Reason Tanya wasnt killed will be revealed.**

**It will start to make more sense as you read on. Upload soon as I can.**

**Review anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again !

**I was really excited about this chapter, but got a little stuck in the middle. Hope it worked out well and is good enough for you guys :D !**

**Thanks for all the feedback and reviews I got from everyone. Taking everything on board, and it really means a lot to me. No lie.**

**Disclaimer : I'm not stephy M and will never be. This is just for fun.**

**I got a bit carried away, so that's why really long. Sorry if it drags .**

* * *

The sky was beginning to lighten up, and I could see a faint oranges, bright yellows and crimsons far in the background. Sun rise was coming.

I had to be fast if I wanted time on my own, really fast. And so I was.

I could just see the blurry outline of shapes and objects as I sped through the woods that connected to the edge of the hotel garden. I ran so fast that my brain couldn't keep up with my legs. I was just running and running and running. I couldn't stop, and I wouldn't if I could. It felt to good.

The wind blowing in my hair, the familiar yet still also different scents of nature, the freedom, the speed, the thrills, the excitement. I missed it all so much because it reminded me of forks, and I'd only been here for less than one day.

I had no idea were I was when I finally stopped running an about an hour later, but I could always follow my scent back home. I always do.

I looked around, taking in my new surroundings. I must have been in some sort of meadow because there was lush green overgrow grass in the meadow like long and wavy,like crashing waves in the ocean. The meadow was a perfectly symmetrical circle, adorned with wild flowers in an array of colours from velvety purple, bright yellow, blood-red and plain white, scattered around the ground. The edges of the meadow had giant trees bordering the undiscovered beauty, and a small bubbling stream with sparkly blue water run nearby. In the stream were tiny little fish in the most beautiful shades of fiery orange, crimson red and turquoise.

It amazing and-

"It's so just beautiful isn't it?"

I smiled to myself as I sat on a mossy rock near the edge of the stream and just looked fish swimming like world-class athletes in their natural habitat. It took me a moment to realise that I wasn't the one who had just spoken, and it wasn't in my head other.

I had company.

My head whirled round as my body automatically went into a defensive crouch. I moved slowly and cautiously, incase my 'company' was an innocent unsuspecting human. I didn't want to frighten them.

"Who are you?". My voice trembled as I spoke. I sniffed the air, trying to decipher what creature could have crept up on me without me realising. They didn't have a particularly unusual scent, but it was still masked by the strong fragrance and scents from the meadow, so I couldn't be completely sure.

I knew I should have gone hunting first, its been a long time and my sense were letting me down when I didn't concentrate properly.

"Don't worry, I come in peace and all that shit. Just came to chill and eat at my favourite spot, until I realised I had a trespasser," said the voice. It was a female, and she didn't seem dangerous so far.

My eyes scanned the area, searching for mystery being. I found her half hidden behind the old trees, clutching a small plastic bag in her hand, with a colourful backpack slung one of her shoulders. I started checking her out from her feet, which were sporting a nice pair of grey studded converse, to her long tanned legs. She was wearing short black shorts, which made her look even taller than she was. Even from where I was stood, I knew I was smaller than her, which was a surprise for me because I've always been known to be a giant. She had a long mane of messy black hair that fell to about mid-waist , but it suited her body shape and slender frame.

I was too busy examining her to notice she'd stepped out of the shadows and began to cautiously approach me.

"I'm Nikkita,"

I looked up at her face and was met by a pair of startlingly fresh, leaf green eyes. They were so strange and unusual yet beautiful, I couldn't only help but stare in awe.

"I'm Rennie - I mean um... Renesmee" I stuttered.

Great Ren, you don't even know your own name? What the hell.

Her lips spread into an amused smile as one perfect eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Rennie-um-Renemee ?... Strange name," she chuckled, her voice was oddly soft and comforting. I felt at ease with her, although I'd just met her. This is just weird. She hasn't even had a go at me for 'trespassing' on her property.

I rolled my eyes at her lame joke in an attempt to make conversation , then scraped up the remains of my nervousness and threw it in the trashcan in the back of my mind.

"Just Renesmee actually,"

We both laughed and smiled at each other. She had a nice laugh, not to girly, but not like a wild boar either.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee, but may I ask why the hell your here at this time of day, and why you're in my private place?" She said politely, still wearing the smile that made her look like she was worth a million dollars. She was beautiful. Not vampire beautiful, but the natural real kind of beautiful that was nearly impossible to find on this earth. A kind of beautiful I didn't even know existed.

"I'm sorry, I just stumbled across it ...um...by accident," I whispered shyly. I'm hardly going to explain to her that I ran here in less than an hour from my hotel, and don't even know where I am. Nothing says freaky better than that. Well...excpet I'm a vampire hybrid.

Her eyes scanned my face, as if searching for a hidden meaning, or a hidden answer before she shrugged her shoulders and sat beside the log I'd been sat on just minutes ago.

"Fair does," was her simple reply.

There was something strange about her. She had a heartbeat, and smelt of blood so she was obviously a human. But there were some strange vibes I was getting off her that I couldn't describe. She seemed friendly, and harmless. She had an innocent face, innocent smile, and innocent eyes. She's the type of girl you'd amuse wouldn't hurt a fly.

I was always told the same saying over and over and over by my family, and I will not forget it; Don't judge a book by its cover.

I was still cautious of her, but I felt...normal around her. She had this pure, happy aurora around her, that made me feel 'good' to be around her. I felt like I'd known her forever and she was my best friend. Like she wasn't an ordinary stranger. That thought alone scared the bloodsucking shit out of me.

We sat awkwardly for several minutes. Not one of us daring to disturb the peaceful silence that had engulfed us.

I would risk the occasional glance at her face, and see her either frowning at her hands, looking at me in confusion or deep in though. I didn't want to annoy her, or disturb her, so I remained silent.

"How old are you?" She said politely, turning her body round so that she could face me. She was making me uncharacteristically nervous.

"Um... I just turned twenty-two on the of August,"

I hated lying, but I was hardly going to tell her that I had just turned fifteen. So since I look like a fully grown woman, so I might as well act and talk the part too.

"Hmmmmm."

Her eyes scanned my face again as if she was checking to see if I was being honest,her eyes lingering on my own and my bed hair that I'd scrapped into a loose ponytail with a stray rubber band I found in my room shortly before I jumped out of the window this morning.

To say it was only 5' o'clock in the morning, she looked very well-groomed. Her hair was sleek, shiny and looked like could have easily spent several hours straightening it. She had the gift of good hair.

"You like familiar. Like someone I used to know... What's your last name?" She pressed, leaning forward as if she was trying to get a closer look at me. I instinctively shuffled backwards and looked at my feet, I wasn't used to being so close to human beings and the smell of her blood was starting to make my nose tingle in a good way - but not so good for her anyway.

"My name is... Renesmee..."

I panicked. I didn't want to say Cullen in case she began looking for me or even worse, she would start asking about my family ( when your immortal, you need to think of everything) so I had to think sharp and think fast.

"Renesmee Carlie ...Rose Masen !" I blurted.

_Rose Masen? Was that the best you could do Ren, oh come on !_

I guess it was partly true, since my dad's last name was Masen when he was human. my aunt Rosalie is called Rose, and I like so... I guess that makes it okay?

"Oh, that's a pretty name," she said genuinely, which made me feel like a grade A bitch for lying to her. Even if I didn't really know her.

"Yeah, What's yours?" Desperate for anything to shift the attention from me.

"My name is Nikkita," was all she said.

"...don't you have a last name?" I must have sounded really dumb, but I was extremely confused.

"I do, but people call me Nikkita," she said simply, as she stretched out her long tanned legs while set her mysterious bag on the ground and dropped her suspicious looking backpack.

Okay, let's assess the situation. This mysterious chick comes and starts speaking to me, in the middle of the bloody woods in god knows where. She's unbelievably tall ( taller than me for God's sake!) and is absolutely beautiful. And she's carrying a plastic bag around, and she's wearing what looks like designer clothing, and she has no last name, and smells human..ish, and is really nice for no reason, and makes me feel happy? And- oh Fuck it. I'm really confused.

"Do I scare you?"

"No!"

She smiled a suspicious smile that I was taught not to ever trust by my family (which came in handy considering I lived with Emmett and he had an obsession with pranking people).

"Good," she chuckled.

"Good," I repeated lamely.

I must have sounded like a total Idiot, but she just smiled her suspicious friendly beautiful smile, the very one I was starting to like.

"I can see this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,"

* * *

"No way!" She giggled, falling backwards onto the grass behind in hysterics.

We were having a really good time. We must have been here for at least three hours, laughing and joking together and sharing interesting facts about each other. It turns out Nikkita's actually a really nice person.

It turns out she's twenty-four years old and lives with her best friend who goes by the name of Leah and Leah's boyfriend who's called Embry. They live together in California, but are here in New York for the grand opening of Leah and Nikkita's Night club, that they constructed, designed and developed by themselves. She ran away from home when she was seventeen and never turned back. I asked her if she was ever going to go back and see her family again, but she simply said; " I have all the family I have right here," which I thought was quite odd, but I didn't dare question her.

She's a laid back kind of girl, likes to have fun and is really smart and intelligent judging by the subjects and conversations she's brought up. She'd fit right into my family if I ever brought her to my house. She's a Cullen in the making.

"Yeah way!, I walked in and he was like, this is not what it looks like, then I said;

Well, it looks like your playing with my underwear in my room, and he said.. Oh... It's exactly what it looks like!" I managed to splutter out between my own fits of laughter.

I was busy telling her a highly exaggerated version of the time I walked in on Nahuel, doing 'something' really disturbing that I really did not want to see in my room on my bed. It wasn't erotic at all, I thought it was perverted and just plain creepy. I didn't speak to him for two weeks after that incident. I don't even know what was truly going on , but I'm scarred for life.

"Wow Renesmee, you have a crazy family. Your boyfriend seems..." She paused, searching for the right word to use that hopefully wouldn't offend me.

"Freaky, perverted, twisted, creepy... Or nice?" I hinted as I gave her a playful wink.

She pretended to think hard about it, scratching her imaginary beard like a 'wise old elf'- which only made me laugh even harder. I was the verge of having a laughing-meltdown.

"Hmmm, yeah. Nice"

We both fell about laughing, writhing on the ground as we clutched our stomachs. I had laughed so much in the last few hours I was sure I'd broken my 'laugh-box' as Nikkita calls it. She's a really cool person to be around, and I don't remember ever having this much fun in my whole life. I felt giddy, and excited and my heart began pounding in my chest.

My first ever friend... Wait ?Should I even call her that yet?

I felt like she was my friend. I confided in her, told her some really embarrassing secrets that I hadn't told anyone in my life before. I told her my likes, dislikes, interests, hobbies and future plans - even though half of them were made up. She listened patiently as I droned on and on and on, and she remembered everything I would say because she would refer back to it in a different conversation.

Although, I'd just met her, I felt like she was my sister. Like my best friend.

When we'd finally calmed down, we sat together in silence, close but not close enough to be touching.

"Do you want some cheese?" She said, breaking the comfortable silence between us. The suddenness of her question made me jump.

I knew even within the little time I'd known her that Nikkita wasn't like the ordinary humans. She was a bit of a nutcase, but in a good way. She was spontaneous and did things upon instinct, sometimes without thinking. But...Cheese? What the hell was she-

"Sure,"

I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I didn't even mean to open my mouth to answer yet. I don't even eat cheese, I've never even touched it. Besides, I was told not to talk to strangers by my parents, so what would they say it if they saw me now. Talking to strange girls, even if they were really nice, and awesome in the woods, especially if they were offering me cheese. Aunt Alice is going to butcher me and bake me into a bloody pie when I get back to the hotel. My dad will surely do the unmentionable when I get home. Shit.

The rustling sound of the plastic as she looked through the bag she was holding earlier brought me back from my thoughts, and back into the present. Seconds later, she took her hand out, revealing a large block of what looked to be cheddar cheese -still in its packaging. I watched in amazement as she used her short nails which were painted black with silver stairs, and surprisingly sharp to rip the packaging and peel the plastic from around it.

Then she bit it.

She didn't get a knife to cut it, or even some bread to put it between at least. She just bit of a giant chunk of cheese, sinking her teeth into it like it was the most ordinary thing to do on a saturday morning, and then handed me the rest of the bar.

I automatically raised my eyebrows and gave her a questioning look. She simply shook her head at me and nodded encouragingly toward the dairy product she was holding out for me at arm's length, while smiling that devious with her mouth full of mush.

_Oh well, it smells...intreseting. Might as well give it a go.._

I've never eaten cheese in my entire life. My parents and grandparents didn't allow me to eat any dairy products beside milk and yogurt because they would argue that it would affect my health and weaken my defence system. Apparently the excess fat would make me weaker and feeble to a point were I'd be as strong as a human-body builder, instead. No cheese, no ice cream, no life.

_Well, you know what they say. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

My skin brushed against hers as I accepted her offering. Her skin was the same temperature as mine, which scared me a little because she's only humans.

"Try it Renesmee,"

I held the unusual gift tentatively. It pretty looked harmless. This nice orange -like yellow-like colour. It smelt ...cheesy.

Get a grip Ren, of course its cheesy. Its cheese.

Without giving my brain a chance to have second thoughts, or give myself a chance to back out I sunk my razor-sharp teeth into the block of cheddar. I chewed quickly, before the taste could register in my system and swallowed thickly. The cheesy remains lingered in my mouth, and to be honest it didn't taste as bad as I thought. I liked it a little, but I definitely wasn't going to have anymore.

"Thanks...for that," I said nervously as

I passed the cheese back to her and wiped my hands on my black plaid pyjama pants- that I hadn't bothered to take of when I told Alice I was going hunting,even though they were clean anyway.

She smiled softly at me, and looked like she was about to say something, when we were interrupted by a loud beeping noise, coming from...her breasts. She laughed airily as she reached down to get the device that seemed to be beeping and pressed the off button.

Her Phone.

"Umm...sorry. That's my reminder to go back to the apartment. It was nice meeting you Renesmee, but I've got to get going now."

"Oh." She was leaving already?

I'd only just got to know her, my first and probably last friend and she was already leaving.

She must have seen the disappointment on my face because she pulled out a pen and grabbed my hand and began scribbling something on it. I wasn't paying attention to what she was writing, I was too busy thinking about what I would do with myself when I get back to the hotel, especially since Alice was in a strop with me because I refused to go bloody shopping today, using the ever lame 'hunting excuse'( I don't see her problem because she rang her friend called Tina or Tona ...something like that and arranged to meet up anyway), but I was very aware of the tickling feeling of her pen pressing onto my skin so I tried my hardest not to project anything by mistake.

"Why don't you come along to the grand opening of Loco tonight? It'll be great seeing you again, and I can introduce you to all my friends," she asked suggestively when she'd finished writing. I didn't really want to go if she was just pitying me, but she seemed like she genuinely wanted me there.

She wants to introduce me to her friends. Does that mean were friends now?!

"Okay," I said, not bothering to hide the happy smile that spread across my face. I Renesmee Carlie Cullen... Um... I mean Renesmee Carlie Rose Masen.

"I'll text you the details later, bye Renesmee!" She said, as she began packing up her stuff and putting them back into her plastic bag, then stuffing them into her bigger bag.

She's going to text me? I've never been texted by anyone other than my parents and family...and boyfriend. This is all so exciting!

I watched as she began jogging toward the trees again.

"Okay then, Bye !"

"Bye!"

Wow, that was fun. The only problem I had now, was finding my way home. My scent won't be as strong as it was before, but it'll still be there.

Hang on... How did Nikkita manage to find her way here, and how is she getting home. Were in the middle of nowhere?... No, there's probably a logical explanation anyway. I must have ran all the way to a new city or something by now.

**"BEEPY BEEP BEEP BEEPY BEEP BEEP"**

I sighed to myself as I reached into my pocket and fished out my new smart phone.

"Hello?" I moaned, flopping back onto the rock I'd abandoned when Nikkita came.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU RENESMEE? I'VE GOT THINGS TO DO AND IM BUSY WAITING FOR YOU? WERE HAVE YOU BEEN, WHY HAVENT YOU REPLIED TO MY TEXTS?WHY COULDNT I SEE YOU? RENESMEE !" Shrieked Alice. She sounded furious.

"I'm Sorry Alic-," I began to say, but she cut me of when she began screaming and shouting the odds at me.

"THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! YOUR DAD WILL HAVE MY HEAD OF ! I'm STILL TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

_Alice and her dramatics._

"Alice, I'm fine, I just went...hunting. I'll be there-"

"HURRY THE FUCK UP RENESMEE! EDWARDS GONNA RING ME AND IF YOUR NOT WITH ME, ILL BE IN DEEP SHIT!"

Alice was still in a bad mood. Great.

She has no-one to blame but herself for this. I clearly said I wasn't going shopping, but she just had to bring it up again. That's why I ended up jumping out of my window at like 4' o' clock in the morning, in my pyjama pants, vest top and woolly jumper. If she hadn't had been so pushy, none of this would have happened. As I said, she has I no-one to blame besides herself.

I couldn't be bothered putting up with her, so even though it was a really childish thing to do, I hung up and went to check my message inbox instead.

Sure enough, I had 30 unread messages. Shit.

Most of the messages were from my parents, reminding me to behave myself and stay with Alice, then the rest were from my aunts and uncles, grandparents and Nahuel.

Nahuel. My face lit up when I opened his message and read ;

**I miss you already baby, hurry back to me my sweet love.**

Nahuel called me his sweet love. I can't believe he called me-

**WHAT?**

I rubbed my eyes and pinched my leg, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or delirious when I saw 'her' name in my inbox. How the hell did Nikkita's name get onto my phonebook? I didn't even give her my number, and she didn't see me get out my phone.

Who cares though? She might just be a magician. Besides, The most important thing here is that I've got my first ever text message from my first ever human friend !

**Messages / Inbox / x-Nikkita-x**

**Hey Renesmee, tell me where you want me to meet you and I can pick you up tonight. Opening's at 8:50. Can't wait to see you.**

**Love Nikki :P xx**

Guess my hunting trip is going to have to wait. Again.

* * *

"Aunt Rosalie, this isn't funny. I need your help !" I said seriously, folding my arms over my chest, covered by my spotty dressing gown as I stood glaring at my favourite aunt via webcam.

"I don't get what the big deal is Renesmee. It's not like your going on a date," she laughed, as she tossed her ever glossy curly blonde locks behind her shoulder then rested her elbows on the glass computer desk.

It was nearly 6:59 and I hadn't even chosen what I'm wearing. I'd never been one to fuss over what I wear, but I'd obviously never leave the house in sweats. Dressing for an occasion like this was way out of my element, because I'd never been clubbing in my life. I wasn't even allowed to go out to the cinema by myself, never mind go to a nightclub. My aunt Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones in my family that go to such places, just for fun. No-one else in my family dares to go, because they either struggle with blood-lust the most there or because they think their disgusting places. I was curious to see what it'd be like, but had no idea what to wear there. So I'd had to bring in the reinforcements, and let Aunt Rosalie into my secret, just so she could give me some advice,tips and a feminine opinion.

"Rosalie, I called you because I need your help! Your not helping!"

I was so stressed, but I'd didn't even know what I was stressed about. The fact that I was sneaking out, the fact that I was going clubbing, or the fact that I was going out with my first ever friend for the time in my life. There was just so much pressure, I began to take it out on Rosalie, when I really shouldn't have.

I didn't usually snap at Rosalie, because she was one of the most helpful people and she was easy to tolerate. She's like a second mother to me, which instantly made me feel bad for being a bitch to her, especially when she was taking time to help me when nobody else could.

Alice was trustworthy too, but she also the 'adult' that was supposed to be responsible and supervise me on this trip. My dad would flip if anything bad happened or I did anything 'stupid' so I hadn't told Alice. She's till in a mood with me anyway, so we had barely spoken to each other all day.

Not my problem.

She would probably see me going anyway, but by the time I'm there or in Nikkita's car, It'll be too late to do anything. I had it all planned out;

1) Sneak out of my hotel room, after pretending to go to sleep.

2) Go to Loco with Nikkita, have a good time, meet her friends, make more friends.

3) Sneak back in the hotel, hopefully without alerting Alice.

It was going to be difficult, but If i was cunning and sly enough, I could totally pull it off.

"I'm sorry babe, I was only teasing. Right... Um... You should wear the following colours; light pinks, bright reds, any shade of green as long as it's not lime -because that does no-one any favours, and purple. They'll all compliment you hair colour and skin tone perfectly. Remember Ren, Light make-up. You don't want to be compared to those other sluts in there!"

I didn't need to right down what she said, because vampires never forgot.

"Okay, red,green but not lime, pink, purple and light makeup. Anything else Aunt Rose?" I said as I began walking towards my wardrobe. Looking for any articles of clothing that matched her descriptions so I could show her.

"Most important rule. If it's a tight-fitting dress, its got to be long. If its loose, its got be be at least 3 inches above the knee. Okay?"

"Okay..." I muttered, more to myself than to her as I began ploughing through the collection of dresses I'd stuffed in the wardrobe, with the help of my annoying assistant.

_Hmmm, what about this?_

It was a dark purple A-Line dress one-shouldered dress with golden studs along the waistline. It was fitted at the top, and had a flared skirt at the bottom. The hem would sit just above the knee and I thought it was nice.

"How's this?" I said nervously, as I turned around and thrust the dress in front of the webcam. I was running short on time to get ready, because Alice was going to arrive back from her meeting with an old 'friend' in less than 30 minutes.

Rosalie's face lite up and she flashed a toothy grin, exposing all her sparkly white 'fangs' ,that would have actually scared me if I wasn't so anxious.

"Oooh ! Its perfect, the colour will suite your perfectly. Why don't you do a smokey eye, and wear those new Christian Louboutin's I got you for your birthday. You know, the strappy black suede ones - Get off me Emmett!"

When I heard her growl, I focused my attention back to the monitor.

Of course I knew who the culprit was, it was always the same person whose a full-time pain in the ass. Emmett.

I couldn't see what he was actually doing, but knowing him he was up to now good.

"Emmett, whatever you're doing stop it right now! I don't want you pissing her off because although she's your wife, she's my Aunt and she's helping me! Go way you overgrown baby!" I yelled, maybe a little louder than necessary.

Both he and Rosalie looked shocked, and to be honest so was I. I'd never shouted at somebody in my family in such a manner before, and my mood swings were starting to scare me. I was like a loose cannon.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I said, even though I didn't mean it at all.

"Don't worry kido, hey, Like mother like daughter!" He said as he began laughing like a demented hyena. Sometimes I wonder why I bother 'trying' to be nice to him.

"Emmett!" Hissed rose, trapping his left ear between her claw like nails as she tugged it so hard, that I'm sure if he was human, it would have been ripped off along with head by now.

"Go away, or else I won't do that 'thing' I promised I'd do. Got it?"

_Ewww. Why is everyone in my family so obsessed with sex ? When your old, it's just gross._

The look on his face was priceless, and he whimpered like a little child. I heard him mutter a quick sorry babe before he disappeared from the room.

"Sorry about that Nessie. You better get going. Remember what I said okay? I've got to do discipline Emmett, and leave before you dad comes back or else we are all Busted. Bye Renesmee! Don't worry, I won't tell Nahuel you're going on a date."

I know she was only teasing, but her little joke still got to me. Would Nahuel think I was going on a date? Would he be mad at me because I was going out dressed better than I'd ever done for him? Did it really matter?...

"Bye Rosie!" I said before I shut my laptop down again.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP !**

I rushed over and picked up my phone from the wooden coffee table, then opened my inbox to see 12 new messages, from the usual ; Mom, dad, Nahuel, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper. Alice had sent me a message telling me she'd not be coming back to the hotel tonight,because she was spending the night with a 'family friend'. I didn't believe that at all, but I was way to relieved that I'd be here alone to be fully suspicious of her secretive behaviour. I'll interrogate her tomorrow, if she doesn't tell me the truth. But right now, I had bigger things to worry about. Getting ready. It was nearly 19:41 and I still hadn't even showered.

I was just about to put my phone down, when a familiar name flashed up on my screen.

_Messages /Inbox /x-Nikkita-x_

_Hey Renesmee, still comin tonight?_

** Renesmee**

**Yeah, totally. I can't wait !**

_Messages /Inbox /x-Nikkita-x_

_Good. I have a special surprise for you, and someone special for you to meet :D. Bye_

A surprise? A surprise for me ? A special one !? Apparently he also had someone special for me to meet?

I was bursting with excitement, it was all too much for me for me to digest. So much has happened today, and their so much more to come tonight. This is definitely the best day ever.

* * *

Shit.

"You Okay Renesmee? You look, like really pale !" yelled Nikkita, over the loud music that came blaring out of the speakers and the other loud noises people were making around us were making so that they could be heard by their friends.

"I'm always pale!" I yelled back, trying to divert her attention from me with the use of a joke so shitty, it should be banned all around the world.

"You know what I mean!" She moaned as she narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion.

Loco was definitely nothing at all like I'd expected it to be. They were no drunk, flashing their body parts and begging bartenders to serve them one last drink. There were no people throwing up the contents of their breakfast, lunch and probably dinner too on the dance floor. There were no creepy perverts trying to get a good feel of me, but I suppose that's because Nikkita was giving the devil eyes to anyone who even glanced my direction.

I would have loved to say all was well, but it wasn't at all.

I guess I have no-one to blame but me and my own childish stupidity.

It all started because I was having fun just letting my hair down (probably maybe a little too much ) , dropping the stress and pressure of being a vampire hybrid, and daughter of a pair of vampires. Of course I couldn't be my complete normal self, because I would scare everyone and lose my first ever friend, but I was having fun for the first time in a long had introduced me to Embry, who seemed like a really funny guy. He is by far the tallest person, and fittest person I've ever met. He's kinda cute, really awesome and made me laugh, but I wouldn't dare go there because Nikkita says Leah can be brutally vicious when it comes to girls being flirty with 'her' Embry and would burn me alive for even thinking about him. She's only human and I could totally take her, but I'm still not risking it from what I've heard.

"Um, I'm okay," I said airily, trying to disguise my discomfort.

The atmosphere was amazing and everyone was having a great time. Moving their hips in time to the music, grinding, bumping and doing all sorts of things that made me blush to even watch, and would have my father's eyes popping out of his head. Without Nikkita keeping me entertained, like she'd courteously being doing the whole night, I would have been all alone. I didn't dare go speak to any guys because I had a feeling they were all drunk, and going to try funny business on me. Not that I couldn't handle it, it was more like I couldn't be bothered. Embry had disappeared to God knows where with that 'Leah' chick (who I've heard lots about, but still haven't met yet) devouring each other's faces in a dark corner of toilet cubicle... Something like that. All the women that Nikkita had also introduced me to were giving me dirty looks, and whispering about me like playground bullies. Bitches.

I found myself desperately wanting to go outside. It was probably because it was so overheated in the club, that my skin was craving fresh air. The smells were making me dizzy anyway. The foul odour caused by perspiration, the delicious aroma of hot human blood even when tinged with the smell of alcohol and substances I knew where illegal in several different continents and probably planets mixed together were forming something that was almost toxic. The loud noises, music, shouting, clanking, moaning, singing had my head banging and not in a good way anymore.

I was feeling sick because I'd downed several vodka shots with Nikkita and her friend's cousin Adrianna half an hour ago. I'd also had a few alcoholic cocktails... Well, um... More like eight. Not a good idea.

I'd never drank alcohol before today, so I didn't know what it would do to my body, and I really didn't want to find out around a load of unsuspecting, vulnerable strangers. But it was so hard to resist when everyone was drinking like it was water. For fuck's sake, there was a fricking vodka waterfall at the back of the V.I.P lounge. It looked so enticing. All pretty and ...cool.

_That stuff was deadly, it's like poison._

For the usual reasons (I'm not a real human of course),The alcohol couldn't be processed properly - which I only just found out. Every time I moved, or jumped the slightest bit, I could feel it sloshing around, in my stomach and it was making me feel sick. I wasn't drunk at all, not even just a bit tipsy, but I knew I should have stopped at cocktail number three.

"Are you sure?" She pressed, she looked like she was about to reach out and put her hand on my forehead to check my temperature, but some bulky pale dude with a very obvious dodgy fake tan and a weird beard thing going on, ran over and patted her bare shoulder.

"Hey Nikki, we got a situation round front. People trying to get past the guards into the V.I.P lounge!"

She looked reluctant to go and leave me, but I assured her I was fine with my award-winning Daughter of a Cullen Smile.

"I'll be back in five then!"

"Don't worry about me,Take your time!" Was my reply, and I meant it. It wasn't fair that I was hogging her and clinging to her side like a child. The whole night she wasn't able to drink herself under the table, or manage the bar or whatever she went I followed, and I'm surprised she didn't ditch me already.

When she was out of sight, I waddled over to the outskirts of the room and just watched everyone dance while I clutched me stomach as I felt the excess fluid sloshing and splashing around my insides. I was developing a headache and my ears were ringing, so I made one big decision.

_Get the fuck out of here._

It was all too much for me for me now, I had to take a break. I needed to follow my gut instinct and go outside.

Squeezing past the overheated bodies and patient waiters, I managed to make my escape through the fire exit at the back of the v.I.p lounge - which I do have to say was decorated to a standard that was really impressive, the decor must have cost a Hefty amount to make it look that good, and the flamboyant, glamorous furniture, colours and special features reminded me of Aunt Alice's and Rosalie's special room at the Big House.

The night air was cold,crisp and just beautifully refreshing. Everything I hoped it would be. The wind washed over my body and I nearly moaned at the contact with my overheated skin. It was so hot in Loco, I swear I was going to pass out.

I hope Nikkita doesn't come looking for me yet or think I ran away. She still had a surprise for me which I was still very excited about. Even if I couldn't enjoy it as much as I could have done if I'd laid of the drinks. Having too much money isn't always a good thing, especially when you have nothing to spend it on except clothes and cars.

_Ouch. Stupid fucking footwear._

My shoes were really starting to make my feet hurt. I wasn't used to wearing such shoes for long periods of time, so my feet were unprepared for the torture I was putting them through. The fact that my shoes where a little tighter than they should have been wasn't helping matters either - I didn't have any other sexy shoes packed (I don't even know how they got in my bag in the first place to be honest, because I definitely didn't put them in) and I could never wear Alice's because she had itsy bitsy dolly feet.

I'm never wearing these again , I though to myself as I flicked them of my sore feet and caught them both in my right hand within in a split second.

I looked around just to make sure no-one had seen my display of supernatural talents, and sure enough, I was surrounded by nothing but nothing-ness. I only sounds that could be heard were the usual night sounds expected in a big city. Dogs barking, people shouting in the distance - probably nowhere near here but my vampiric hearing hardly misses anything in a one-mile radius. I think, the screech of car tyres, loud dance music, police cars sirens, televisions and radios in cars that drove by, and houses a few blocks away. Of course not forgetting the frantic heartbeats of the humans in Loco, and the slower, melodic ones from others either asleep or relaxing in their homes.

It wasn't really dark anymore because of the city lights and the lights at the back of 'Loco' next the wall I was leaning on, but it was obviously nighttime. It must be at least eleven thirty by now.

Alice is going to kill me... In fact, I wonder why she hasn't come to get me by now? She should have come to collect me, she knows where I am, but its like she doesn't care? Maybe her visions have stopped? Or maybe she has an extra bad punishment saved for me, because knowing her and her drama queen antics, she'll still be moody until apologise, which I don't intend on doing anytime soon because in my eyes, I've done nothing wrong.

_Well...nothing that she knows about. Yet..._

I must have been so busy thinking and concentrating on things, that I had become unaware of my surroundings again, because I didn't notice someone had joined me outside until the wind blew their scent towards me.

The mystery person smelled delicious, but not in a 'I want to eat you' kind of way. They had a woodsy,musky scent that reminded me of pine trees, fresh rain, and earth. It was intoxicating, and I felt like I was drifting to heaven with every time I inhaled. It was a very manly aroma, so I instantly amused it was coming from a male.

"What are you doing back here?".

I swear I nearly fainted for real when I heard mystery person speak. His voice was masculine, strong and powerful. It wasn't like he was asking me a simple question, he was demanding. His deep voice reminded me of Embry's voice, but this man's was noticeably deeper and laced with authority and extreme power that made my knees shake.

_Oh Merde._

If this was how my brain was reacting to him when I hadn't even looked at him, I was afraid to dare turn around, so I stared at my bare feet on the ice-cold slab of concrete.

"I just needed some air. Not a crime around here is it?"

Okay, that's definitely not the best comeback I've thrown at someone, but it was hard to concentrate with mystical man's scent clouding up my mind. I know I probably sounded like an idiot as usual, but I just couldn't think straight and it was all his fault. Bastard.

He didn't say anything for I while, and If it wasn't for his heart pounding quicker than a normal human's should in his chest, his steady breathing and his addictive scent ,I could have sworn he'd left me.

"Can I join you out here then? Not in the mood to go back in yet."

_Join Me? Breathe Renesmee, Breathe !_

My heat immediately went into over drive, pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was going to jump out of my body and right into mystery man's arms.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly, trying to keep up with my 'calm and collected' facade and not let him see how much his presence affected me, despite my body that was betraying me in my time of need.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like a crazed teenager when I'm already in the perfect fairytale relationship with Nahuel? He's kind, handsome, caring-most of the time, good with the family, the perfect match for me. He's-_

"Jacob, My names Jacob Black. Thanks for asking," he said sarcastically after another moment of silence between us.

Well he's got some attitude Problems.

"Jacob?"

Jacob. I loved the way the word rolled of my tongue when I said it. For some reason he sounded vaguely familiar. Really familiar, but the only problem was I don't remember why...

"I'm Renesmee." I blurted, remembering it was rude to leave people hanging, no matter how cocky they seem. Especially people with sexy voices.

_Wait... Where the hell did that come from? I really need to shut up._

"Ruh- what?"

"Ruh-Nez-May" dragging out each and every syllable.

"Hmm... Sure sure." I'm pretty sure he didn't catch my name at all, and was just thinking of a diversion so he would have to say it, but I didn't mind. People got my name wrong all the time, I should have known he wouldn't be any different.

"So, why won't you turn around and speak to me properly. Are you afraid of me or something? I'm not that hideous." He teased, as I heard him step closer towards me.

My instincts always tell my brain to move my body away automatically whenever strangers approach me, but I stayed rooted on the spot. I wanted him to get closer. Closer to me.

_Calm down Renesmee, don't get ahead of yourself._

There was another thing I had realised about him already. He was warm. Not 'just came out of a club' warm, but so warm, I could literally feel the heat waves radiating from his skin, and he wasn't even that close to me yet. I immediately assumed he must be sick or something, and for some reason, that worried me. It worried me a lot.

"I'm not scared, I just don't talk to strange dodgy men at the back of nightclubs."

"How do you know I'm dodgy? I don't think I'm that strange,"

I don't do much of it, but I'm sure that from all the cable tv I watch in my spare time, that he was flirting with me. But I couldn't flirt back, with the little experience and education in the topic I had, so I just laughed nervously (which made my stomach churn again), even though it wasn't funny at all.

"There's something about you, I just can't describe it. I don't think I can trust you anyway, I've only just met you."

Okay, that failed. That was not flirting, that was acting dumb and even I know that it's not an attractive style. I really need to google 'how to flirt when your under the influence'. It was either the alcohol going to my head (which was highly unlikely), or I was officially high, thanks to his addictive scent.

"I want to see you," he said.

"Maybe I don't want you to see me?" Was my smartass reply.

I was freaking out! I've never been with tongue-tied before, and it was scaring me. Is this guy a wizard or something? Casting spells on me? I'm not myself at all tonight.

"But you do,"

I rolled my eyes and turned round, about to give him a mouthful and half just to scare him a bit with whatever offensive terms I could muster on the spot ...Well, that's what I should have planned on doing. Instead, I turned because I was really curious to find out about him, and was dying to check him out, but when my eyes focused on him, I froze, just as he did too.

He was massive, and I mean super fucking giant. Taller than Emmett. He must have been like 6"10 or 7ft tops. He was definitely the tallest person I've seen in my entire life by far, even Embry wasn't this tall, but he was not too far behind ( do these guys eat fertiliser or something?). He was really well-built too with thick muscular arms and body. Beneath the dark shirt was he wearing, was a white t-shirt that hid his broad chest and shoulders,but still hugged his figure, giving me a sneak preview of the what I could only describe as Godly figure that was probably hidden beneath it. He was 100 % Pure hard muscle, but not in an ugly way, more like a 'I work out at the gym an hour a day' way. So hot. He was the type of sexy that could make butter melt in the north-pole. So hot it should be illegal.

His skin was a beautiful russet colour that looked like he'd received a million tiny kisses from the sun and his messy inky black hair that made my fingers twitch involuntarily, desperately wanting to stroke his hair and sooth the messy array on his head was just...wow.

_Breathtaking._

His face was perfect, just like the rest of him. He had a perfect chiseled jaw with perfect beautiful full lips and perfect nose and perfect ears and perfect eyebrows. Perfect everything. He was by far the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot considering I live with, and been surrounded a load of vampires- the beautiful dead - since like...forever).

But that wasn't what captivated me the most, not his dazzling looks, and not his muscular physique either. No, it was his eyes. It was like time stopped, and the earth stood still as we stared into each others eyes.

The way his dark brown ( a colour so dark it was bordering black) orbs stared at me with such intensity was enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck rise and goose bumps form all over my body. I felt like he was inside of me, looking into depths of my soul and body, like he was searching for something he'd been looking for all his life. I'd never been looked like this before, and I'd never seen anyone with such ...raw passion in their eyes. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Love, adoration,passion, hope, faith, and awe were all present in his eyes alone and it was so strong it set my soul on fire. So strong I though I would collapse with all the intensity, but I refused to let my body betray me, unless it was for 'him'.

I felt like I was stripped. Stripped of all my clothes, makeup, skin, flesh and bones. I felt like all that remained was my heart and soul, and he could see everything, just as I could see his too. Everything I've ever felt in my life Love, pain, loss; It all went away and was replaced by this indescribable, uncotrollable...burning fire. A fiery passion that I couldn't contain, and couldn't control, and wouldn't even if I could. All I could feel, think and want right now was 'Him'. I felt like I was wrapped in a blanket of warmth, happiness, love and soaked in his beautiful scent.

I felt like we'd opened a connection between us, and we were subconsciously transmitting things to each other, sharing a secret that no-one else knew and would ever fully understand. I'd never felt so strongly before, for Nahuel, for my family, for no-one. The onslaught of all these emotions, so foreign yet vaguely familiar baffled me, and took my breath away.

I found myself gasping for air, yet never breaking eye contact with him. I didn't want to look anywhere else, but at him. I found myself gravitating towards him, as he moved towards me. Not too quickly, incase it was all a dream and it disappeared.

It didn't. Was drawn to him.

What the fuck is happening to me?

I didn't know, and by now, I didn't have a care in the world. All I could think about was him, him and more him.

Him touching my skin, kissing my lips, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a warm embrace so tight I couldn't breathe, but it wouldn't matter because I'd still be touching him, and he'd be touching me. Holding him and never letting go for anyone.

I was so close to stretching out my fingertips, and letting them glide across his russet skin. So close, so close-

"Yeah, I was just looking and, oh I found him! Never mind, Hey Jake!"

We both gasped in surprise and jumped away from each other, turning our bodies to where the voice was calling us was coming from. I found no-one else but Nikkita, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, tapping her watch impatiently.

"I've been looking for you, I have a job for you to do and it can't wait-

Oh Hi Renesmee! I thought you'd disappeared and gone home or something!"

I waved awkwardly from behind Jacob, my cheeks flushing bright crimson on their own accord as I remembered what had happened seconds ago. This is so embarrassing.

"Um...Hi. I just came for air.. And um... Yeah." my voice cracked as I spoke, so I cleared my throat and nodded my head dismissively in her direction. I just got caught alone with this man who I'd only just met. God knows what Nikkita must think of me right now. We must have looked like we were going to start making out... although that wouldn't have been such a bad idea. His beautiful lips were just calling my name, begging to be licked and- shut up brain.

She raised her eyebrows, and gave us both a skeptical look, but before she had the chance to comment, Jacob stepped in and spoke;

"Why didn't you introduce me to your friend properly Nikkita? Is this the girl you've been talking about all day?"

His deep voice sent tingles down my spine and I shivered . Once again, nothing to do with the cold.

"Oh I do apologise. Renesmee, this is my best friend Jacob Black. champion Asshole and legendary friend- but trust me I didn't label him that," she said, as she pointed a finger at Jacob.

Her best friend? She never mentioned him before. Sure she'd mentioned Leah, and Embry and other people too, but I'd never heard of him being one of her friends. In fact, I hadn't even seen him in the club att all, and I have sharp eyes, I see everything. I instantly felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted to scream I saw him first and he was all mine, but I obviously didn't and he obviously wasn't if she was friends with him first. He wasn't mine anyway, I already have a boyfriend, who loves me dearly.

I bet Nikkita and Jacob are more than just friends. I bet they were dating, but she never mentioned it earlier. I'm so confused right now- oh shut up brain.

"He wasn't in the club because he was either too busy being a big baby to show his lazy ass, or whoring around upstairs. He's a nice guy though. Anyway, Jacob. That's Renesmee, as you can see. The girl I was telling you about. She's really funny and she's my new friend."

Whoring around upstairs? What does that mean. I was too busy worrying about what she said about Jacob to bother about what she said about me. I knew by the mischievous gleam in her eye must have been kidding, but does he whore around? - argh. Even if he does, why the hell should I care.

"Nice to meet you," said Jacob, holding out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it without a second thought.

My eyes widened, and I probably looked like I had saucers for eyes when our skin touched. I felt like I was getting electrocuted as I felt the bolts run through my body as we made contact. It was so strong it should have been painful, but it wasn't at all. I enjoyed it.

_Holy shit._

Jacob was really hot. Not just 'sexy' hot, but also boiling hot. His skin felt like it was on fire and it felt so good against mine. There must have been just a couple of degrees difference between our body temperatures. His hands were soft, but rough at the same time which also felt so good.

_Yep, I'm definitely high._

I didn't want to let go of him at all, but I knew if I kept holding on, I would project something to him and scare the fuck out of him. I reluctantly released his hand, not bothering to contain my sigh of longing as I did so.

_Self control Renesmee, self-control._

"Yeah, you too."

He was staring at me again, and I felt myself being dragged back into our moment. He was smiling at me, but smiling with his eyes too. He had cute dimples that when combined with his other facial features made him look irresistible.

By now, I heart was on the treadmill again, sweating its ass off as if it was running for every state in america. I don't know why, but I began blushing again, which certainly didn't escape his notice.

He smirked to himself. Smug Bastard.

Nikkita watched our exchange with curious eyes, but shrugged her shoulders and went to pull open the heavy wooden door. When she accidentally sliced her finger on a piece of metal.

"Holy Shit!" She moaned, as she held her bleeding forefinger in the light, examining the damage.

_Holy shit indeed._

I watched in shock horror as a single droplet of thick red blood began oozing out of the small wound.

I was spellbound, my greedy eyes watched hungrily as it rolled slowly, so slowly it was like it was taunting me of her finger and onto the ground. Landing with a barely audible -PLINK (for my overactive vampire like senses anyway) on the concrete.

It smelt Devine, nearly as good as it looks. Sweet, sugary and strong. Not like the rusty metallic smell it has for humans and other creatures that don't drink blood. I just felt like sinking my teeth into her - NO, this is my friend ! What am I thinking?

I wanted to bite my friend? That's sick.

It was sick, my stomach churned in disgust as I realised what I could have done in front of Jacob, and Nikkita. Common sense had been overruled by bloodlust, and I'd almost done the unthinkable. For the first time in years, i felt like a real monster.

I was brought back to the present when I heard Jacob began to speak again,asking her is she was okay. She smiled sheepishly and stuck her wounded finger in her mouth.

"I'm fine," she muttered as if nothing had just happened, the sound muffled by her finger but still understandable.

I should have gone hunting this morning, I couldn't last a month on just a deer especially when I'm around humans, I knew I should have done it ! I'm an idiot, I could have exposed vampires to the humans, by biting my friend. My stomach churned again, but this time it was so much worse, it felt like I was getting twisted like a wet tea towel.

_Urrgh, what a terrible feeling._

The dizziness I had experienced earlier didn't help much, and neither did the butterflies caused by Jacob's presence.

I saw Jacob wince at the same time I did, and turn to check on me, as if we our bodies and brains were in sync -unless its just my over active imagination again. He looked down at me in concern and pure honesty.

"Are you okay?"

He sounded so sweet and genuine it made me feel even worse, and it nearly made my eyes water. His question attracted Nikkita's attention because she glanced at me too, taking a break from sucking her bleeding finger. Before I could nod to reassure them both that everything was perfect now; Karma decided it was about time to pay me back for all the times I'd sworn at my family, lied, and just then for having explicit and inappropriate thoughts about a handsome stranger that I may just have developed worlds biggest crush ( who can blame me, he must be like the hottest guy in entire universe- , shut up brain), when I already have a boyfriend who happens to be my soul mate and for thinking about biting my one and only friend.

Everything went into slow motion, as my vision blurred and I stomach flipped again, and I knew this could only end badly.

Right there and right then, I was violently sick, throwing up all the disgusting alcohol and chocolate I'd eaten earlier (full on blurrghh factor), right on Jacob's sneakers- which looked pretty damn expensive and all over the cobbled pathway leading to the backdoor where Nikkita was stood and watched, motionless.

_Life's such a bitch._

* * *

**How did I do then? I had fun with that chapter, especially to right towards the end. Sorry if there was any errors on this, didn't go through it the third time.**

**I don't know what I was thinking with the cheese bit, I got a bit stuck, but oh well, Renesmee goes all Rebel again.**

**Hope it didn't get too soppy at one point and disappoint you guys, but wanted to try make it a special moment.**

**Jacob's Next , the aftermath of the great vomit incident disaster, and his version of events throughout the night.**

**x-HaTeThAtILoVeYoU-x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey.**

**Just me again with chapter 6 *wooo!*.**

**Not as long as the last one, but hopefully enough.**

**Disclaimer: I, will never ever ever be Stephanie Meyer. So you go ... okay ...I'll stop now.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

"I can't believe Nikkita's going to kill me for being late, when it's all your fault this time!" I groaned aloud as I buried head in my hands.

There I was at about nine thirty, fashionably late (not to early, not too late) as usual. I was cruising down in the road in my new shiny sports car, that I bought today, when I got a call from Leah telling me to pick her up from the hotel, because she'd forgotten her spare shoes.

Pissed, was an understatemnt.

Anyway, I arrived at her room too find she'd only just got out of the shower and hadn't even got dressed yet. I asked her why she's so late and she said;

"I took another shower because I didn't like the perfume I put on. It smelt like cat piss, and I was not going 'round smelling like a litter box all night,"

Of course I had no idea what she was on about because I'm thought she smelt fine, but I did the respectable thing a good friend would do and wait for her. As always.

"Don't be such a drama queen. I'm done now." She groaned, running her fingers through her messy hair. Instead of soothing it, it just got messed up even more.

"That's what you said when I got here. One hour later ,look where we are..."

She rolled her eyes at me and huffed in annoyance before stomping across the room, to her phone that was ringing, on the cabinet.

"What?" She hissed, rather rudely to whatever unfortunate being at the other side.

"Leah, I need you and Jacob to down here now, " whispered Nikkita, down the receiver in a hushed tone, so quite, I could barely hear.

"Okay, Hey Kittycat, but why are you whispering," I said, mimicking her tone, not even bothering to get any closer to the phone because I knew she could still here me.

"Because... Never mind. Gingey didn't show up tonight anyway, don't know where the hell she is, so I need you guys, and your fricking late!"

Gingey is the annoying little nickname Nikkita had given Tanya. It suited her because she was supposedly 'sweet' when she tried to be ( and only when she wanted to be- which I was yet to witness, and didnt reek like a leech- although that was unavoidable since she was one) and her hair colour was close to ginger. She didn't really like it much to start with. In fact, she hated it so much whenever I called her that (the name catches on people) she threw a fork at me and missed my head by a quarter of an inch thanks to my good reflex skills (my bouncing castle had to be disposed of because of her, but I guess that's what you get when you try make a vampire eat some chocolate cake on your birthday while your in a bouncing castle. I didn't invite the damn vampire anyway!), but she accepted it in the end. Just like Leah accepts LeLe, and Embry accepts Mr Cuddles. I was unfortunately not the genius or mastermind behind that nickname, but I thank the clever bitch that was.

"I rang Tanya and she was all...'Because my ...um... friend is here. Remember, the other vampire I was telling you about. She is not to know about you guys at all because she will freak out, so I can't go. I've got to stay here', so ...yeah. I don't know what's up with her."

Leah frowned and tilted her head to the side, making her black hair, that she must have spent at least an hour curling, all fell to one side of her face. She looked at me in confusion, silently questioning me about Tanya's uncharacteristically secretive behaviour ( trust me, she's the kind of girl that send a broadcast around the world when she goes for a meal, and I bet she'll message all her friends whenever she goes to the toilet or something when she's human again), but I didn't have a clue either so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why don't you go find out what she's really doing then?" Said Leah.

"I can't because I have to stay with...my cousin... It's her first time!"

Leah groaned and rubbed her hand across her forehead.

"Aren't you meant babysitting that chick?-" I cut Leah off when she mentioned babysitting.

"Babysitting? Who's she babysitting?" I asked in confuddlement. Nikkita isn't exactly child friendly, and neither is Loco because its going to be...well... Loco.

"This girl called Renemay or something. She must be a complete loner because she had no other mates so she'll be stalking Nikki all night," giggled Leah, covering her smile with her left hand.

I chuckled to myself as I imagined Nikittta getting followed like queen bee by desperate little person or something similar. She'd really enjoy that, because she loves being centre of attention. And anyway, what kind of name is Renemay. Was her mother high when she named her or anything?

"Shut up about Renesmee, she's my friend. Leave her alone. Get here now!" Hissed Nikkita in annoyance, from the other end of the line.

"Don't go all mother hen on us," I said teasingly, only to have her hang up on me.

She loves me really.

When Leah was finally done, we were all set and ready to go. Leah went through the door, but I jumped out of the window just for the thrill of it, and managed to land - pretty damn well if I do say so myself- without being spotted by a human.

Too easy.

I made my way to the car park and casually leant against the side of the car, careful not to apply too much pressure incase I made a dent. She was way too precious to damage on her first day.

It wasn't cold at all, but I saw people running around wearing giant coats and several layers of clothing underneath their coats. It wasn't even winter.

Hmmm, I guess it's just me.

"Nice wheels Jakey Boy," said Leah, strutting towards me, heels clicking on the pavemnt as her eyes raking the sleek body of my new toy, she was clearly was wearing a dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans with her signature saturday night stilettos. Nice...for Leah.

I rolled my eyes at her as I opened my own door and hopped in.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

"Jake!"

I turned on my heel and looked In the direction I heard my name being called. I'd taken a moment to step out of the party and head outside with my drink, because I was starting to get kinda...bored.

I'd checked out all the girls in there, and they were either taken (not that 'that's' stopped me before), airheads (not going there again), whores (please, even I have standards), or boring brainless people. I'd flirted, teased,danced, drank way more than I should have (but that's not a problem either since my body burns all the alcohol in my system off faster than a human) and did some things I really shouldn't have (obviously in the non-V.I.P section since I knew everyone in the V.I.P's). I'd done it all in the space of two hours.

All the joys of being a single werewolf.

I couldn't find a girl I could be bothered with tonight, so I didn't do anything serious.

I was on my best behaviour.

"What up Nikki?"

" I had to talk to you about something." She moaned, scratching her arm like she usually does when she's nervous. She looked quite hot tonight, I couldn't deny that. She had a little black lace dress , and red stilettos. For some reason, she'd plaited her hair which made her look a bit alice in wonderland but it was still a cute look on her.

"Can't you tell me later?" I moaned, leaning back against the wall.

"Tanya said to a friend, who told Leah, who told Embry, who told me to tell you, to be 'careful', whatever that means -"

I zoned out when she said to 'be careful'. Honestly who does she think she is, and who does think I was? Ridiculousness. I was always 'careful'.

Was it because Tanya's leech friend here? The one she told me was coming with her earlier? That's impossible because Tanya said she wouldn't go anywhere without 'it' and she sticks by her word, bloodsucker or not.

I doubted it though, because Loco didn't smell of 'au de bloodsucker'. I was just about to ask her what the fuck and who fuck she was going on about when we were both interrupted by my Girl- oh... Ex-girlfriends favourite slutty friend and her annoying squeaky voice.

"Jacob, It's me Laura. Lily said you'd vanished, so I assumed you'd be out here?" She purred in what she must have hoped was a seductive manner.

Oh Lord.

Nikkita's serious expression disappeared and was replaced by an amused face.

"Will your ever-supportive Army of skanks ever leave you alone?" She whispered jokingly, as she began backing away from me, towards the backdoor again, so she either couldn't be seen if anyone came to stand near me, or so she could make a quick escape.

"Don't think so," I sighed to myself as I took another long swig of beer from the bottle I had in my hand.

"Well your with Alison anyway so I'd doesn't matter,"

"Hmmmmm"

She narrowed her eyes at me and tilted her head to the side.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" She said, she wasn't mad like she usually is, she was just amused.

What the hell is going on tonight.

"If you really have to know, I simply told her that our relationship wasn't working and I need some...space,"

Well it was the truth. Some of it.

* * *

_Flashback._

_"I'm breaking up with you."_

_She dropped her wine glass and I watched as it hit the ground, shattering into millions of tiny sharp pieces. Alison was staring at me in both confusion and complete shock, her jaw hanging wide open, and her eyes nearly popped out her her head. She stomped towards me._

_"You w-wh-what? W-wh-what d-did I...I m-mean. H-how? I... Jake... W-what?!" She gasped._

_I should have felt cruel, but I didn't. She should have seen it coming. Everybody knows all my relationships don't last longer than a week these days, if I even bothered to have them. What makes her think she's any different?_

_"It's over. I don't want you anymore."_

_I must have sounded like a cold-hearted asshole, but it was the complete and utter truth. I'd had enough with her stupidity, and her pathetic 'dates' and texts. She was turning into a complete stalker, and I wasn't liking it at all. I'd only left her alone for a couple of hours and she had already rang me three times, and texted me at least twelve times altogether. I just learnt to ignore her, its the easy way out._

_"What did I do, I thought we were perfect together? Jake and Ali forever..." She whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she gave me a pained look, wearing the heartbreak on her face like a mask._

_"I'm sorry, its just not working."_

_Understatement of the century._

_"B-but I can change !" She went down on both knees and looked at me with pleading eyes,in desperation._

_Oh Lord. She was going to..._

_"Please Jacob, I can change. I'll do anything you want, anything. I swear ! Please don't do this. Please please please don't do this to me-"_

_...Beg._

_I felt nearly sorry for her...nearly._

_"Alison. Stop, Please. Don't make this any harder than it should be," I whispered as I knelt down and planted a light kiss on her clammy forehead._

_I'd already rehearsed my lines, because I've always scored the exact role in every relationship I've had. I never get tired of it, because it's so easy. Jake, master of heartbreak should be my nickname now._

_"J-Jake P-P-P... " She started sniffling again and I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I imagined the horrible snot she'd probably been wiping on my jeans, purposely or accidentally, either way it would be there._

_Gross._

_I shook my leg until her hands unclamped around my ankle and she reluctantly let go of me._

_Thank God._

_"Don't call me, because I won't answer. This is the end of you and me," I said curtly, as I strode over to the french doors, walking around the shards of glass and closing the doors firmly shut behind me._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Jacob your absolute asshole! How can you do that to her? On your one week anniversary too?"

"Another week I'll never get back," I moaned bitterly.

"Your such a jerk it's funny sometimes-" She never got to finish what she was saying because we were interrupted. Again.

"Jacob baby?"

Oh Lord.

Nikkita smiled at me once more, before she shook her head and disappeared into the shadows. I knew she was gone for real when her scent began to fade.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Laura (well... At least I think that's what her name was) waddling towards me. She has wearing a hot pink dress so short it just covered both butt cheeks. Her breasts, were nearly popping out of the dress which must have been at least two sizes to small. Actually, I don't know if you should even call it a dress.

"Hey Jacob, do you wanna-" she began, batting her eyelashes like mini wings, it actually got to a point that I thought they were going to fly of her face.

She looked ridiculous. Her face was one different colour, while her arms legs and feet were another. Her makeup was so bad that it looked like a sleepy four year old with crayola's had applied it for her (it basically consisted of a bright orange face, with a large red circle on either side of her face, that must have represented her cheeks. Her eye shadow was the same tacky shade of pink her dress was. her lashes were coated in so much mascara, it was a miracle she could still see), and she smelt like ...well... 'Something'.

I knew what she was going to ask me. She asks the same question every time I see her.

Do you wanna fuck me? ... No.

Same old question, same old answer, please go away.

To say she considers herself as Alison's best friend, she's the filthiest two-faced slut I've ever met. During the short period of time I was 'dating' Alison, Whora Laura the Explorer would constantly be flirting with me, while Alison would be completely oblivious.. Sending me countless topless photo's of herself ( god knows how she got my number) and telling me we could 'Link up' and no-one would have to know. She used to think she turned me on, but to be honest, I find her advances just plain disturbing.

"Whatever your going to ask me, the answer is No."

She frowned at me , pouting her over glossed lips at me and folding her arms over her chest, obviously trying to draw my attention to her cleavage area that must now be on show for all citizens of america.

"But you've broken up with that bitch now. We can work on our relationship. You broke her heart and I was left to fix her up again, you owe me the pleasure."

Slut. How can Alison be friends with a girl like this. They're so unlike each other. Alison's ...kinda pretty in her own way, an annoying bitch and kinda slutty...but only around me. But nothing this serious. Not Laura scale.

"I thought Alison was your best friend?"

She huffed in annoyance and blew her hair out of her eyes. She'd opted for a... Mess on the head. It looked ...interesting. She'd dyed her hair peroxide blonde this time and used so much hair spray to hold it into place that I was choking on it, dread to think how those unfortunate humans deal with it. I think we've found the one to blame for pollution.

"Details, Details!"

I've had enough of speaking to her, I'm done wasting my time on her. I don't even know what Ali sees in her as a friend.

"Bye Whor... Um... Laura," I said calmly, weaving my way past her and back into the party inside the club, not stopping until I had reached the v.I.p lounge.

"My names Loretta !" She yelled, sounding a little hurt that I didn't even know her name.

Good.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

**Later...**

"Are you sure your okay?" I whispered as I held the trembling girl in my arms, afraid to speak incase it was just a dream and she disappeared. Her beautiful facial features contorted in pain and confusion, as she clutched her head with one hand, and another on her stomach through the fabric of her dress.

I couldn't give two shits what happened half an hour ago. Not even ten minutes ago. Nothing else mattered, but her. I had to protect her, look after her love her. It wasn't a want, it was a necessity. Like breathing, and eating and sleeping. It was natural.

"y-yeah. I-i think s-so." She stammered while she looked up at me, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes piercing into my own, as she began breathing heavily,and blushed again.

She looked so beautiful it was almost painful to look at her. Her skin was the most perfect shades of rose and cream. Her eyes were framed with extraordinarily long thick black lashes. Her eyebrows were just a shade darker than her shiny, bronze springy curls, a colour that was familiar, but I couldn't remember where or whom I remembered it from. She had high cheekbones that were stained pink, and a bone structure that could put any supermodel to shame.

I didn't want to let go of her. Her scent was amazing, intoxicating. A sweet, fruity aroma that made my mouth water, and my skin tingle - in a good way, was the first thing I noticed about her when I got outside. The next was her voice. Sweet, melodic tune that pleased my ears and made my heart sing. But it was her eyes, that sealed the deal.

She had the beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, a shade of milk chocolate brown I'd only ever seen on one person, but the name was so distant my brain couldn't think of it. All my attention, was drawn to the innocent bronze-haired beauty in my arms. My Imprint.

She looked like a foreign goddess, sent from the heavens above. Like a beautiful angel that possessed the ability to become my obsession, my each and every desire, my each and every thought. She was my imprint.

Mine.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" she said in her sweet angelic voice.. Her cheeks brightened even more as she assessed the what must seem as an 'awkward situation' right now.

She must feel terrible. One minute we were staring into each others eyes for the first time, experiencing, feeling and discovering new things. Next moment Nikkita spontaneously comes and introduces us and then cuts her finger like the stupid clumsy child she is, the icing on the awkward cake.

Before I could even figure out what had just happened, I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdominal area, but I knew it wasn't me. I turned around to face Renesmee as her face went fifty shades of green. I should have known what was coming, and I guess it was stupid to ask ;

"Are you okay?"

The award for Dumbass of the year goes to Jacob Black.

In the ordinary world, if someone had just vomited on me, I would have cursed them to hell and back, especially on my new clothes.

But she wasn't an ordinary person, and I wasn't an ordinary guy. I was more concerned if she was okay, and how I can make her feel better, that I didn't even notice the mess she'd made. She was my number one priority, and I felt my animalistic instincts begin to kick in, trying to protect her from anything that could cause her further pain or sickness.

I felt like my head was going to explode, but in a surprisingly pleasant...no fantastic way.

It all happened to fast. From the unexpected imprint, to the 'accident' by Nikkita that was probably not an accident. To having my imprint vomit on me- which wasn't the most enjoyable experience but I wasn't disgusted or mad at all.

I didn't have a clue what to do next because I felt so overwhelmed with the onslaught of emotion and confusion. Everything that had ever mattered to me before had evaporated, and instead, been replaced by this new...love and desire, for her.

If I had to admit, I would say that It confused me, and the prospect of being vulnerable again scared me shitless.I knew all about imprinting, I've been around the imprinters and imprintee's, but I still didn't know...enough?

The thoughts running through my mind were so jumbled and confused, It was nearly impossible to understand myself. The only thing that made sense right now was her. Renesmee.

"Wait-" I muttered silently, more to myself than to her as I easily scooped her off the ground, like she was as light as a feather and carried her to the bench (god knows why Nikkita bought benches round back) and sat her down, before scooting up close to her. I desperately wanted to wrap my arm around her again, but she was unusually hot, considering the temperature outside. I assumed she must be really sick, and I didn't want her to get worse or something, so I sat as close as I could to her, without our skin touching - much against my bodies wishes.

It was like millions of invisible titanium cords seemed to be linking us together.I found it difficult not to be able to touch her, but if it was best for her, I'd have to endure it.

After about five minutes of complete silence from both of us -besides the sound of our hearts beating in unison and our heavy breathing-, she finally found the courage to speak to me.

"I didn't mean to be s-sic... I m-mean. Um... the b-blood and the al... um...I m-mean...i-m s-sorry"

I could tell she was still really embarrassed about what happened. After apologising to me for the 50th time already, she still hadn't come to terms that I'd already forgiven her. Her voice trembled like she might burst into tears and I felt a jolt of pain and a wave of sadness wash over my body.

I couldn't take the tension or space between between us anymore, so I ignored my common sense and wrapped my arm around her in a comforting way, trying to ignore the sparks (and failing terribly) I felt when our skin touched. I felt better when I saw touching her, the soft feel of her skin comforted me too.

"I know." I said simply. I didn't want her to feel forced to apologise to me, because I'd already forgiven her. There was nothing to apologise for. I had nothing but pure adoration, a fiery passionate love that was so strong it was close to painful. All I could think right now was ' How is it that this kind-hearted majestical creature was destined to be my mate?'.

We sat together, in a position that was way to intimate for people who'd just met, but I couldn't give a shit because she wasn't any other person. She was special. She was mine.

Her skin was silky soft and flawlessly smooth, I couldn't resist tracing circles up and down her arm. She didn't protest, and I think she enjoyed it because her heart began to race and her breathing became uneven, or maybe that was my over active imagination.

"So you forgive me?" She spoke again, her voice was like the sweetest music to my ears.

I swear, I'm in heaven.

Somehow she'd gone from sitting beside me, to sitting comfortably on my lap. I don't know if she had moved herself, or if I had moved her when I was daydreaming, either way, I wasn't complaining.

"You don't have anything to apologise for. Right Renesmee?"

"But I d-do. I didn't m-mean to do that. I swear. I just...hate blood," she said as she shuddered at the memory. I couldn't see her face, so I unfortunately couldn't see her expressions first hand, but I could feel exactly what she was feeling. Anxious, nervous,curious, excited, thrilled, confused.

"I forgive you then," I mumbled into her ear, pulling her closer so that I had an excuse to get even closer to her. Her scent got even stronger, and it seemed to awaken things in me.

Some 'things' more than others.

Self Control Jacob, Self Control.

I heard Nikkita's voice and footsteps and reluctantly released Renesmee , placing her back on the seat beside me even though my body, brain and heart were screaming in protest..

She looked up at me in confusion, the hurt and rejection evident on her face, tugging at my heart strings and showering me in guilt.

"Nikkita's coming," I said, flashing her my best wolfy grin, throwing in an extra cheeky wink.I didn't think it was possible, but she blushed even redder and turned her head away from me in embarrassment as if she just remembered where we were. Her long mane of copper locks forming a curtain over her gorgeous face.

"Don't be embarrassed."

I reached out and swept her hair away from her face, while stroking her flaming cheek. I suddenly noticed how different we were. My tanned skin was so dark compared to her creamy complexion, but I liked it. I loved it.

"Don't be embarrassed." I repeated, staring right into her innocent eyes again, re-opening the connection between us.

"Shit.." I heard a muffled moan from behind the door, and forced myself to stand up. I held out my hand for Renesmee and she gracefully accepted, leaping up with my assistance.

I dropped my hand from hers when Nikkita stumbled outside carrying a big black bag and some bottled mineral water.

"Where you go Renesmee. I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy! I didn't mean to make you sick! I'm such an idiot, I should be so much more careful. Sorry Sorry, its all my fault!" Rambled Nikkita, looking at her with pleading eyes, begging for forgiveness.

Yes, you are an idiot.

Renesmee looked clueless for the slightest fraction of a second, before realisation flashed in her eyes and she shifted about uncomfortably. I could sense she felt nervous, and was still embarrassed. I wanted to comfort her properly, but I couldn't. Not here.

"No. It was all the drinks and... I hate the smell of blood," she said, wincing as if the word brought back gruesome memories.

Drinks? So was it Nikkita's original plan to lure her here and get her drunk? I'm going to kill her.

Renesmee politely thanked Nikkita for the water as she accepted the water, and opened the bottle without difficulty.

I don't know if it was just me and my overactive imagination or reality, but Renesmee could make something as simple as drinking water look...sexy.

Her pink lips wrapped themselves around the opening of the bottle and she began to drink. The water trickled and I shivered in excitement as I imagined it trickling dow her throat. The sight of her had me drooling.

She drank so slowly it was like an erotic act, and when she had taken several dainty sips, she licked her lips. The whole thing was unusually arousing, and 'little jake' agreed with me.

"Jacob! Are you listening?" Snapped Nikkita. Bring me back to the present. I jumped and looked at her, my eyes widened in surprise, finally tearing my themselves away from the little Minx.

"I said will you take me and Renesmee to her hotel if I give you directions? I don't think she's well enough to stay. She should get some rest"

"Yes!" I said, trying to keep a poker face. I agreed with Nikkita, but I was more thrilled to have a chance to have some time with Renesmee in a confined space.

Renesmee smiled sweetly at me in appreciation, and began to follow Nikkita, probably to go get their belongings.

"Thank you," she said, just loud enough for me to her.

* * *

Okay, Okay,Okay !

Shit.

Renesmee was coming in the car with me, and I have no idea what to say or do. I want to flirt, to be subtle, but not too subtle or to be too obvious. I didn't want to scare her of before I even got to know her properly.

Be... Oh shit! Here they come! Shit..

I spotted both Nikkita and Renesmee heading towards my car, arm in arm. I didn't even glance at Nikkita this time, she was just a blurry figure in the painting. Renesmee looked just as perfect as she did when I first laid my lucky eyes on her. I'd never seen a creature as beautiful as her. Her pale skin glowed like a lit candle in the darkness, despite how cheesy it sounds, she really was bringing light into my world.

I didn't realise just how meaningless things were. The parties, the business, the money and the girls. They meant nothing at all to me now. I would rather be a broke homeless man, than have all the things I used to have, if it meant I could have her in my life. She made me feel complete. She was the missing puzzle piece in my life, and now that I found her, I never want to let go.

She was the vision of perfection. Everything about her was amazing, and I was in awe. I don't understand what I have ever done in this life to deserve her.

Her purple dress suited her skin tone, and it made her abstract hair and beautiful eyes stand out. She'd readded the heeled shoes to her look, and they made her look taller, not as tall as Nikki (she was in heels anyway) but still pretty tall. Her bare legs were on display, and they looked perfect, shoe was perfect. She literally glowed in the light, like a true angel.

I couldn't take my eyes of her.

Mine. I am truly the luckiest guy on the planet.

"Hey Jake!" Said Nikkita, smiling a suspicious smile as she hopped into the back seat of my car.

I nodded at her, but never diverted my attention from Renesmee, watching intently as Renesmee looked nervously between us, as if afraid to get it, or confused where to sit.

"Why don't you sit at the front Renesmee?"

Nikkita was being unusually nice.

I swear that girl was up to something dodgy, but if it meant I could be closer to Nessie I didn't mind.

Nessie.

The name Nessie just drifted into my mind and I found a liking to it immediately. I know it sounded like a wierd Nickname, but her real name was too long to pronounce properly, and Nessie was much cuter. It suited her better.

"O-Okay."

I watched carefully, admiring her as she tentatively opened the door and sat in the most lady-like fashion on the leather seats. When she caught my eye, she blushed and looked out of the window, hiding her face from me.

I sighed to myself and held my hand behind me as Nikkita handed me the address, before pulling out some soundproof headphones from her big black bag.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other, while I have my own party back here." she laughed, poking my cheek teasingly as she settled back into her seat and smiled that stupid smug smile in satisfaction at her dirty doings.

I didn't have a clue what to say to Nessie at all. I was too nervous for the first time in nearly twenty years. I know right, I, Jacob Ephraim Black, Nervous?

Impossible. Not.

I started the engine and looked at the address. It was simple, good job I knew the place. It wouldn't be a very long ride. Just around ten minutes. It would be hard to concentrate on more than one thing with Renesmee around. She is just too distracting. Her presence alone is making me delirious right now. She was clouding up my mind to a point I could only just remember which was my right hand and which was my left.

"So..." Renesmee began, glancing at me and then back through her window, trying to break the awkward silence.

She seemed to be struggling to find something to talk about, so I tried to lighten the mood with one of the cheesiest chat up lines I could think off.

"So...You come her often?"

I don't think she understood though because she shook her head while running her wintry pale hand through her long mane of bronze curls and blushed bright red again.

So adorable.

"No. I'm just from Alaska. I'm here on holiday with my aun- friend. Alice ...Brandon."

Alaska? That's quite a while away.

"Nice. So...what's your full name?" I said curiously. I must have sounded like a perverted stalker, but I desperately wanted to know all about her. She fascinated me, and I wanted to know everything I could about her so I could find a way to make sure we 'spontaneously' meet again as soon as possible.

"Renesmee Carlie Rose Masen" she said fluently, without hesitation. It sounded more like a well rehearsed speech, but with a name like that, I would have had to write mine on a notepad, carrying it every where I go so I would just show people my name instead.

I loved her name. It sounded special, sophisticated, unique, just like her. Yet I couldn't help but ask her the question that had been plaguing me since I met her.

"Where did the name Renesmee come from?"

She was silent for a minute and I thought I'd offended her and was just about to apologise for wording it in a rude way, but she just smiled again and looked through her window.

"Its a mixture of both my grandmothers names, like my 'Carlie' is a combination of both my grandfather's names too."

She didn't discuss further, and I didn't want to push her so I decided to send the conversation in a different direction.

"Can I call you Nessie instead?" I blurted, in a serious case of word diarrhea.

Okay...that's not what I meant to say.

"Nessie? As in the loch ness monster?!" Her nose scrunched a little as she frowned.

"No, I thought it would be cute!" I said defensively, a little louder than I intended.

"...Cute?"

It was my turn to blush this time, and I tried my hardest to concentrate on the wheel.

"Yeah," I coughed.

I waited for the time bomb to go off and for her rant, but nothing came. Nothing but the magical sound of her laughter. I saw so sure she was going to try rip my head of, which I would have gladly let her if she seriously wanted to, but she just laughed instead. That oh so adorable and sweet, heavenly noise, that could only be made by the most precious of angels -shut the fuck up Jacob.

Her laugh was contagious, and pretty soon we were both laughing together. We began Laughing and joking, telling stupid jokes and attempting to flirt but both failing hopelessly in the cutest way (well for her it was a cute way, but for me more like a 'well done jacob you stupid prick'). I tried to control my naughty thoughts, because if they started, I knew that they just wouldn't stop, but it was difficult with all the creamy flesh she had on display for my curious eyes. Half her thighs were bare, and her legs. It was so hard, but I manged to keep my thoughts at bay, and keep her entertained and smiling, because her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard, and as long as she was happy, then so was i. The playful atmosphere didn't change until we were nearing her hotel.

Her mood altered instantly when she saw where we were and she looked down at her hands, and began twiddling her thumbs.

"So...I guess this is goodbye?" She murmured, her her blocking my view of the masterpiece that was her face once agin with a curtain of bronze hair.

"I guess so." I said truthfully, as I watched her brush her copper locks out of her face and finally look up at me again with flaming cheeks and innocent eyes.

"I think that...i want to...s-see you ...again." She whispered softly.

I contemplated what she just said.

I want to see you again. That means she must have liked me? She thinks I'm alright? Nessie likes me! She likes me, she likes, Renesmee likes me!

I was too busy being happy , and must have taken to long to reply, because she blushed again and quickly added ;

"Only If you want to! It doesn't have to be a date."

She blushed in embarrassment again as soon as the words 'date' left her mouth and looked down once more. As if afraid to hear my reaction. Like she expected me to reject her.

Never.

"Of course Nessie,"

Her whole body relaxed as she let exhaled in relief.

We sat in silence for another minute, before she suddenly said; "I like It."

"Like what?" I said in confusion searching her face for an answer.

"The name Nessie. I like it," she smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay."

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. I can't believe that tonight had been the night. I found my soulmate, and she was the most beautiful girl in the world with the most amazing personality. She was everything I ever wanted, and I'll ever need. She was just simply amazing. I couldn't sum her up, no matter how many words I tried to use.

No words could describe how much she meant to me. My family and friends, money, business. None of that compared to her, because she was in a league of her own. Everything about her lured me in, and she had this naturally sexy side of her, and also this sweet innocent side to her too. She didn't need the makeup,or fancy clothes, or anything. She is perfect the way she is, and I like her the way she is.

It's amazing how much one person can change your whole life. People say you'll never get a real second chance at love, but I believe that I did. In fact, I think I never even had my first. This is all I need, my first and last. This is all I need.

My Nessie.

She licked her lips again, not at all in a sexual manner, but every little thing she did, had a 'big' effect on me. I gulped nervously and shifted in my seat as I felt a familiar stirring from down below, and while rubbing my hot, clammy palms together.

I don't remember who moved first, but next thing I knew, we were shifting towards each other, leaning closer and closer, as if in slow motion, for a goodnight kiss.

I'd kissed tons of girls before. It wasn't a problem. But I was extremely nervous about kissing my ...Imprint. I didn't want it to be an ordinary kiss, it wanted it to be a mind-blowing out of this world experience for her, our first kiss had be perfect.

Even if it was just going to be on her cheek.

I tried not to think about it too much, and just let my body take over. We seemed to gravitate towards each other, slowly, so slowly that if you were to watch, it was nearly impossible to tell if we were moving.

The closer I got, the stronger her scent got. Her sweet, fruity aroma, and the faint but prominent smell of her arousal, spurred on the primal urges in me. I had to bit back a growl as I fought the urge to just dive in and ravish her plump lips right here.

Slowly... Slowly.

Our faces were inches away from each other, both of us breathing heavily, hearts beating wildly in our chests. So close. So so close...

"Looks Like Were Here! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Yelled Nikkita, who'd I'd totally forgotten was here, from the backseat. The sudden loud noise made both me and Nessie jump so hight, I'm sure we left dents on the roof of the car,and gasp in surprise.

"Oh...sorry? Did I interrupt something?" She asked innocently , as she shuffled closer and observed out flustered appearances. God knows what she can sense, never mind smell.

"Um, No! I guess I better go now..." Said Nessie, hurriedly gathering her bag and coat before hopping out of the vehicle. She waved at Nikkita as she slammed the door shut.

"Thanks for today Nikkita. And um...thanks's for everything Jacob. I'm sorry for the...you know..."

"Don't worry 'bout it," I said, giving her a reassuring smile. She looked relieved and smiled back at me, waving slightly as she began backing away again, across the street to her hotel.

"Bye Renesmee!"

"Bye Nessie!"

Nikkita and I watched Nessie skip gracefully barefoot , still with the heels she had abandoned long ago, tied to her wrist by the ribbons.

When she got to the revolving doors, she came to an abrupt stop and her body froze. She turned her body once more in out direction and looked directly at me. She smiled at me weakly, blanking whatever she was feeling and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and shove it in my pocket.

With each step she took, it felt like someone was trying to cut the hundreds of billions of cords binding us together. It pained me to watch her walk away from me. It pained me to know she'd be sleeping without me tonight. Alone.

I vowed to myself I wouldn't stay over and watch her sleep like a dirty old creep, but come back tomorrow morning to see her once again. I missed her so much it had already hurt, yet she hadn't even left my direct vision.

Her scent lingered in the car, which disturbed me even more. I wanted her back. Here. With me.

Mine.

I was brought out of my miserable thoughts by an annoying voice from the backseat of my car.

"Really Jacob? Nessie, that's the best nickname you could come up with?"

* * *

**On whenever I can, not as much as I used to because I've got a lot of work to do right now. Sorry if there are any errors.**

**I can only endlessly apologise for the delay, trying though. Don't be too harsh :P**

**x-HaTeThAtILoVeYoU-x**


End file.
